<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Way To Home by SilvaWild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636701">A Way To Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvaWild/pseuds/SilvaWild'>SilvaWild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Movie (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Character Death, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvaWild/pseuds/SilvaWild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is about fate of two friends who, as a result of the accident, came to the present dimension: Ninjago. As a result of unfortunate events, the protectors of this land assume they're enemies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emmet Brickowski/Lloyd Garmadon, Rex Dangervest/Wyldstyle | Lucy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990696">Droga do domu</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvaWild/pseuds/SilvaWild">SilvaWild</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! It's my first finished fanfiction. I tried to correct it and I know there are a lot of mistakes. I decided to publish it because I don't want to fall into the trap of perfectionism and constant improvement. Enjoy this story!<br/>This fanfic has been translated from Polish into English by TheRosalie. Thank you very much! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emmet woke up, and like every day, he brewed the water and he poured it into a mug with the text "Everything is awesome". Previously poured coffee made the liquid dark brown. He added five sugar cubes, which perfectly blend in with the bitter taste.</p><p>He headed toward his room, rubbing his eyes with his hand. Suddenly his mug fell, spilling the dark drink all over the floor. He upbraided himself for his stupid clumsiness, which often caused him trouble. He crouched down to lift the cup off the floor, but his fingers went through. Emmet looked at his hands, his body became invisible.</p><p>Terrified, he stood up abruptly and examined his whole body. It hasn't happened only with his hands. Without hesitating, he ran toward the phone on the table next to the couch. But the more invisible he became, the more he lost strength. He fell on the ground. Dark spots appeared in front of his eyes. He felt as if some strength took all his energy away. He knew one man, who also experienced this. He has never thought the same would happen to him. But it didn't make sense. But he is not Rex. His world exists, he's still alive.</p><p>He closed his eyes, thinking this is the end. But instead of empty nothingness, he was still in the ground. Surprised, he raised his aching head, but when he moved, all of his body hurt.</p><p>Expect muscle pain, nothing really happened to him. He sighed deeply in relief. But where is he? He looked around. Around him were trees, whose average size was about fifteen meters, and their crowns rose widely towards the sun, effectively blocking bright rays. </p><p>He didn't recognize this place.  He must have been on some unknown planet or dimension.  How else could he explain what had just happened to him? He moved somewhere.</p><p>He decided to explore the forest, he didn't have any other choice. He didn't even have time to call and yell for help.  He couldn't wait for others to realize that he was gone. </p><p>He walked carefully through the bushes and thick trunks. Suddenly he stumbled and fell into a spiky plant, which made many holes in his clothes and also hurt him. He cursed at how much unlucky he was.</p><p>He still couldn't see any path that leads him somewhere. Also, he didn't know much about the woods and he didn't know how to find his way out. Everything in his eyes looked the same. He didn't experience enough adventures to gain more experience. </p><p>Suddenly he heard something behind him.  he turned around. He examined the movements of the branches, something had to move them. Of course, he didn't have any weapons, but his two powers should be enough to fight the predator. However, he still felt fear of the unknown.  It could have been a monster.</p><p>"Emmet?" He heard a voice. He swung, but the person grabbed his hand without much effort before he could depend on himself</p><p>"Rex?" He dropped his hand and opened his mouth wide. "You are alive... do you even exist? Or maybe I don't exist and we're in a weird dimension for nonexistent people?"</p><p>"I exist. And you too" He laughed and then his face was serious. "But I don't know where we are. I'll tell you what I know in a moment. But first, we need to find my ship. It is small, so it will be hard. Maybe it crashed in this forest." He walked to the tree and started climbing</p><p>"Wait a minute!" Emmet followed him.  Climbing was a little worse for him because he didn't do it for a while. "But in general, where are we?"</p><p> "I'd like to know it too, kiddo" He reached out to him to help him climb the thick branch. "I built a ship that can travel between dimensions, but..." He bit his lower lip and frowned. "There were some complications" His voice sounded heavy as if he was ashamed to admit to him that he had done something wrong. "I didn't predict that I wouldn't have enough energy to get into your dimension and I landed here. And that's probably why you are here because some anomaly in your world must have taken place and brought you to where I came from - here, but I really don't know what it means 'here'. That's why we're climbing a tree.  Maybe we'll see my ship from the top or even a hint where it is"</p><p>Emmet was carefully analyzing what his friend had to say. Despite what Rex did to him, he would forgive him. After all, they are the same person, only each of them has gone through different things. Although he hoped that he would give Rex a second chance, but he began to disappear, and he explained that by a changed future he has no right to exist.  But he is here, he is alive, he has not been erased. The builder came to the conclusion that it really works differently than in "Back to the Future".</p><p>The archaeologist saw several broken tops of the trees in the distance. It looked as if it had cut something. Such destruction could only be done by his ship.</p><p>"We have to go to the southwest" He pointed the way and hopped down from the tree, looking up. He was waiting for his friend. "Come on, Emmet. We need to find the ship as soon as it's possible, and then think about how to repair the generator. And we still need to find out how to power it. I hope that we'll find it quickly.</p><p>"Okay" He came down from the tree. "I'm coming"</p><p>After a few hours wandering, the sky became dark blue. They had to stop, make a fire and make a place to sleep.</p><p>During the day they could also come across predators, but the night beasts are adapted to such conditions, and they are not.</p><p>Brickowsky's raised his head. The moon and stars filled with light the entire sky. Of course, it was a different dimension. The constellations were arranged in completely different shapes. He wondered what they were called in this world and whether anyone had called them.</p><p>Rex had previously caught an animal that looked like a rabbit. Emmet didn't want to watch him making this rabbit food. He ate meat but watching the whole process made him nauseous. He only looked when his friend handed him a piece of meat stuffed on a stick that had already been baked.</p><p>"Will you tell me now, how do you exist?" He started eating baked meat. It tasted not really good without any spices.</p><p>"Right" He stood up and took a small device from his pocket. He put them on the grass and a neon picture appeared.</p><p>"Is this the timeline?" He asked a little surprised.</p><p>"Yes, exactly. You better listen carefully because you really need to focus to understand it". He tapped him lightly on the forehead. "I was thinking about it for several months, so there will be a lot of material to understand.</p><p>Emmet shook his head as a sign that he understood. He prepared himself mentally to be able to process all new information.</p><p>"Look, these two points on the timeline are me and you. You are on the left, I am on the right because time flies to the right. You were once past me. I built a machine and moved in time to change my future." He moved the picture with his hand to the left of the timeline. "It was all right then because there was a lot of opportunities for you to become me. However, these possibilities disappeared when Lucy hit me with a heart bomb. It was then that she destroyed the core to the time machine.</p><p>"Yeah. Then you disappeared and said that there would never be a change" Emmet said.</p><p>"Exactly! But then I didn't disappear. Look. In the timeline, many things would be wrong then. For how could I affect your present if I didn't exist at the time? I would never be there"</p><p>"Eeee..."  he murmured. "I don't know"</p><p>The timeline disappeared and a purple circle appeared in its place.</p><p>"Let's suppose this circle is the dimension in which all these events took place with you, me and everyone else. Now, when there was no option for you to become me, the dimension was divided" He waved his hand and two were created from one circle. One was red, the other was blue. "Why did it happen? So that everything is correct on the timeline. I had to exist for you to become who you are now. I have influenced your events and not only yours. We're not the same person anymore. In my reality, I came across an asteroid, and in yours, I saved you. That is why I have the right to exist and you have the right to exist. And also, I was screwed to my dimension, because it was a side effect of splitting one dimension into two. Understood?"</p><p>"I think so. So, who are we now to ourselves? Are we somehow related?"</p><p>" I wonder too. We are completely different people or brothers" - He answered eating the last piece. "Okay, I'm gonna sleep" - He lay down on the leaves. "I have a vigilant dream, so I'll hear something trying to devour us."</p><p>When Emmet finished his meal, he joined him. For some time he couldn't sleep. It was all so exciting and scary at the same time. They don't know where. Who knows what will happen to them here. But he had little hope that nothing bad.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They were running through the thick forest to reach the ship faster. Unlike Brickowsky, Dangervest noticed some details. There was probably a sea or ocean nearby. The air smelled of saltwater. He also saw and heard birds flying in the blue sky, which reminded him of seagulls.</p><p>They came to the place where they saw broken trees and overturned trunks. His machine landed far nearby. They followed the trail of destroyed vegetation.</p><p>Rex twitched when he heard voices in the distance, coming from the direction they were heading. He told his friend to be quiet and to walk slowly and carefully.</p><p>They looked out from the bushes at the hollow into which the flying vehicle had fallen. The machine was surrounded by six people dressed in colorful costumes.</p><p>"I think they're ninja. They have weapons, so they are probably practicing some martial art. And they want to get my ship" He almost shouted when he said it. "As soon as I catch them..."</p><p>"Rex, wait!" He wanted to stop him, but he didn't catch him.</p><p>The cowboy jumped up. He raised his fist up, and when he landed, he hit the ground, causing a small shake.</p><p>This surprised the warriors. Black and blue were not knocked over by the shockwave because they were a little further away and stayed on their feet. They pulled out their weapons and attacked the attacker. Another, who helped him, joined the fight.</p><p>"Who are you?!" The ninja in green dress shouts, getting up. He pulled out his long sword.</p><p>"I wanted to ask the same question! Why are you doing with my ship?!" He missed the hammer blow. When Black wanted to hit him again, Rex grabbed the shaft of the hammer. The Black Ninja could not resist his strength. He has pushed away as if someone of normal strength wanted to hit him with a hammer.</p><p>"This is a misunderstanding! We do not want to..."</p><p>Red and Gray attacked Emmet without letting him finish. He clumsily avoided the two swords and the trident that tried to cut him.</p><p>"You attacked first!" The red ninja says angrily. His head and hands literally began to burn.</p><p>This situation completely confused them, and they didn't notice that the white ninja was aiming at them to bend their arms and legs with ice. The ice froze the bodies up to the back and stomach, making them almost unable to move.</p><p>"They are no longer danger" The white ninja announced taking off his mask. It was a robot with glowing blue eyes. His metal body made the contours of his face sharp, making him seem dangerous.</p><p>"We really don't want to fight! My friend made a mistake and it came out so stupid. He thought you were enemies" He tried to explain. His body trembled where it wasn't frozen. He was afraid that now they would kill them or do other cruel things.</p><p>Rex decided not to speak, for the time being, analyzing each warrior movement. Looking at them, he saw that they were teenagers or were at most twenty years old, but their age was at the end of the list of what he had learned about them. He had never seen such powers before, and since white wielded ice, then red probably with fire, blue with water or lightning. He also suspected that black possesses the element of earth, but he had no idea what power a girl and boy in green clothes had.</p><p>"We'll dissolve the ice if you can then forge and-"</p><p>"From one enslavement to another ?!" Rex Interrupted the Green Ninja.</p><p>"We're gonna forge you for some time. You can be enemies, so as defenders of Ninjago we must be careful. Do you accept it?" He put his hands in the back waiting for their reply.</p><p>"Okay, but if you try to do something, I guarantee Blondie that even the shackles won't stop me." Rex threatened, frowning brows. He looked like a dangerous predator who would be able to tear apart his prey in a few seconds.</p><p>The hands of the Red Ninja caught fire. He dissolved the ice that had imprisoned them and then rolled their hands together. Emmet hoped they would do nothing to them, but Dangervest checked the strength of the chains. He smiled slightly because he sensed that they would not be able to withstand his maximum strength, so if necessary he would be able to free himself.</p><p>They were taken aboard a flying ship, but it was not a space ship, but a wooden sea ship that had engines. The first time they saw such a construction, someone had a huge imagination that came up with such a crazy idea. Vest-friends heard that the ninja called it Destiny's Bounty.</p><p>The warriors decided that they would leave the Rex space vehicle for now, because they did not have the right transport equipment with them.</p><p>Ninja took strangers to one of the rooms. The room had few square meters, a white lamp illuminated the center of the room and a table with four chairs.</p><p>"So you're gonna interrogate us?" Emmet asked.</p><p>"That's right, questioning is necessary for such situations" White Ninja replied. Dangervest was annoyed that he didn't show any emotion on his metal face now. It is hard to read thoughts from total indifference and from artificial, glowing eyes.</p><p>"What are these cups for?" Brickowsky pointed at them. They all had the same color.</p><p>"This is the Tea of Truth. After drinking it, you can't lie. I'll drink too" The Green one provided. "But it won't work on my friend. It's here in case of complications" He specifically marked the last word so that they would know the consequences of their disobedience.</p><p>"And how can we be sure that you don't want to poison us?" Rex asked suspiciously, looking at the cups.</p><p>The Green Ninja took a sip of his tea. He waited a moment and told them to ask him any private question.</p><p>"It must be something severe ..." He scratched his short beard. "What was the most embarrassing situation in your entire life?"</p><p>"It's hard to choose one" He started it too surely. It was one of the effects of drinking this tea, excessive confidence and shamelessness at the time of the answer. "But it will probably be my first adventure with alcohol" He laughed at the memory. "I didn't know how much I could drink at a time. I drank two glasses and I was already drunk. Then, in boxer shorts and with a black cape made of a towel, I pretended to be younger myself. As a child, I wanted to be like my father and I wanted to be the biggest bad guy in Ninjago!" Immediately after confessing, he covered his mouth. "Did you have to ask something like that ?!"</p><p>"Now we have proof that tea is not poisonous and works," Rex said, laughing. He drank tea, and Emmet did the same after him. "Maybe we'll finally introduce ourselves because I don't know whether to speak to you White, Green or something else.</p><p>"I'm Zane, Master of Ice" He nodded slightly. "And this is Lloyd, Master of Energy and the leader of our team."</p><p>"I am Rex Dangervest. Archaeologist, cowboy, raptor trainer, woodwork amateur, MMA master and atypical photo model with expressive facial features, but you can call me Rex" He gestured quickly every time he mentioned who he was. Sometimes too fast to know exactly what he showed. "And this is Emmet Brickowsky.. We're friends, but we haven't seen each other for two years, so I have no idea what happened to him. We come from two twin dimensions.”</p><p>"Why did you come to Ninjago?” Zane, like Rex, analyzed their every move. They were telling the truth thanks to tea, but the Master of Ice he considered every possible option, and if the strangers turned out to be enemies, they would be able to avoid the response that this drink forced. They could tell the truth, but not the whole story.</p><p>"We didn't plan it. Rex told me he wanted to get into my dimension, but something happened in his ship. The generator has broken down, but there is no energy left to propel the generator."</p><p>"Zane, do we still have Traveler's Tea?"</p><p>"No" He shook his head. "We're out of it."</p><p>Vest-friends looked at them like children who heard something complicated.</p><p>"Why are you looking like that?" Lloyd asked.</p><p>"Do you have tea for every problem? Tea of Truth, Traveler's Tea. How many more teas do you have?" He answered with a rhetorical question, but Zane didn't quite get it.</p><p>"Tomorrow's Tea, music, calming... There are some of them"</p><p>Rex rolled his eyes and Zane and Lloyd left the room closing them. They said they must consult.</p><p>"I'm not going to be locked up here" Dangervest muttered as he stood up. He was walking around.</p><p>"Maybe it won't be so bad. You have to look at it positively" Emmet tried to comfort him, though he had doubts about the ninja himself.</p><p>"If they lock us, I run away. I've spent enough time in captivity" He said in a shaky voice. He was afraid, but he never admitted it. He can't show it either for Ninja. He knew that some people use the fear of others to manipulate him.</p><p>Suddenly the door opened. All the ninja entered, and Dangervest returned to his seat. His leg twitched impatiently, knocking the surface of the shoe against the wooden floor.</p><p>"We'll have to take you to our Master, then we will know what we will do" Warrior leader informed them. "Let's go".</p><p>They got off the ship into the courtyard. They found a large wooden monastery. The builder noticed murals on the wall, guessed that they showed some historical events in which the warriors took part. The paintings were painted with great accuracy, and closer you could see some small but important details, but Emmet did not know what they meant.</p><p> </p><p>They went inside. The indoor was decorated in a Japanese style. The walls were painted white, beige or black, checkered, thin doors slid sideways, and under the wooden floor, the heat was emitted thanks to the heaters installed there. In the corridor, somewhere there were tables with vases, and on the painted cherry blossoms.</p><p>Lloyd stopped in front of one door and opened it. Inside was an elderly man with a long white beard and a straw hat on his head, and in front of him, more to his right was a very low black table with a blue kettle and mug. Rex wanted to laugh because he associated it with several movies he had once watched. Masters often have beards and of course, they drank tea.</p><p>"Hello, Master Wu"  Lloyd bowed. "They are Rex and Emmet, they are from another dimension. By accident, they came to ours and they have to find a way to get into their world. I suggest that they stay with us, Master."</p><p>"Do you want to have strangers in our monastery?" He asked getting up and turned his gaze to the newcomers. "Hmm ... Are you sure?"</p><p>"We listened to them with the help of truth tea. Of course, I'm not sure they can be trusted 100%, but it would also be unwise to let them go" Lloyd noticed. "They also have powers like us. However, these are not elemental powers, I think".</p><p>"No, I can't throw flaming fireballs" Rex denied it ironically. "But I and my friend are too strong and we can build quickly.”</p><p>"Do you mean the power of creation?" Master Wu clearly interested.</p><p>"You can call it that. Although I prefer to call it the skill of breaking and building"</p><p>There was complete silence for a moment. Emmet was afraid of the verdict because he didn't know what they would do with them if they didn't accept them. After all, they could recognize that the potential threat is best to eliminate.</p><p>"Well, you can stay here. You'll get one room until you find a solution. However, if you try to hurt someone, I will find out about it first and you will deal with me." He threatened while improving his hat.</p><p>He is not kidding. He is definitely one of the strongest bosses. Dangervest interpreted it correctly. This is Master of Ninja, he only looks old and harmless. I already know so much of these people. It cannot be underestimated. I'd better watch him.</p><p>Lloyd laced them at the behest of the Master. They left his room and were led to another. It was a small bedroom with one bed, a desk and a wooden chair. The Green Ninja still brought a mattress because they only had this one free room, so they had to fit in one.</p><p>“If you're hungry, there'll be dinner" He said heading for the exit.</p><p>"We are hungry and don't be afraid. We won't cause problems." Emmet assured him.</p><p>"But I would be happy if there were problems. Because problems equal a new adventure." He put his foot on his leg. "And I like adventures"</p><p>Lloyd left their room without any comments. He thought they're a little strange, but he supposed it might be because they came from a completely different dimension.</p><p>He entered the dining room and sat in the chair. They always had two more places for guests, so newcomers could easily have dinner with them. The table had eight seats, but Wu rarely ate with them lately, because he mediated a lot.</p><p>"They will live here with us. Probably until they find a way out of our dimension." The leader informed them, sighing heavily. Rex reminded him of Ronin, a thief and manipulator who only cares about money. Of course, he could be wrong about him. He has made mistakes in assessing whether someone is an enemy several times.</p><p>"I guess we'll have to watch them." The Master of Fire said, resting his head on his hand. "Have you seen their clothes?"</p><p>"I wouldn't say something about their clothes" Nya Interrupted her brother. "We wear colorful outfits and that's probably weird to them too"</p><p>"Have you seen the strength of this bearded man ?! The Blue Ninja began with a shock in his voice. "He managed to stop Cole! Do you understand? Our strongest, and also completely without a sense of humor, friend!</p><p>"I will agree with it, but I do have a sense of humor! If I joke, it's ridiculous and you keep making not-funny jokes all the time!"  Cole shouted starting a long argument with his best friend.</p><p>"Please calm down, you won't any get food"  Zane threatened by placing sauces on the table.</p><p>"I'll eat my cake from the fridge" Cole said calmly.</p><p>"I can buy one. You won't scare us anymore, Zane" Jay laughed.</p><p>"I will stop making cakes for you Cole, and cancel all your records in your game, Jay" Zane states, making Master of Earth's and even Master of Lightning's mouth shut.</p><p>"Do you always argue like that?" Dangervest noticed joining the table with his friend. "I don't like silence, so let's talk. You know some strangers come, you suddenly fall silent and nobody knows what to say, just eat in silence. Let's skip it so as not to extend. Are you all family?"</p><p>"No, but Nya, my lovely girlfriend, has a brother Kai. It's the one in red, the one with the unkept hair" The Blue Ninja points at Kai. "And I'm Jay and this is Cole. You have already met Lloyd and Zane”</p><p>"Hey! It's not unkept! Every morning I use a gel to make my hair a big flame". He carefully amends his hair with his hand.</p><p>"And Lloyd is the nephew of our Master Wu" Jay adds at the end.</p><p>"So you are protectors of your world with some awesome powers and you can do Ninjutsu" Rex states.</p><p>"Not ninjutsu, it's Spinjitzu" Cole corrected him. Vest-friends have heard about such a thing for the first time."I'll show you later. Because if I used it here, I would destroy all the house"</p><p>"I can just say, it's a magic tornado". Jay says</p><p>Rex, despite the loose attitude to talk to them, still remained vigilant. He didn't trust anyone. Except for Emmet, he trusted him more than himself, but his friend is inattentive. At least not as attentive as he is. For now, nothing suspicious was found in the behaviour of the Ninja. One is crazy about cakes, the other talks all the time, but these are just such ordinary deviations. Everyone is different. However, appearances are deceptive. It is possible that they came up with the biggest bad guys in all this dimension and do not even know it. I must be careful. I will follow their every move.</p><p>***</p><p>"And what do you think of these ninja?" Rex asked and lay down on the mattress. He chose this place because he was already used to sleeping on hard ground and the mattress was like a very soft bed.</p><p>"They seem nice" He shrugged. "But I don't trust them that much yet. Maybeit'salso the firsttime I meetyou".</p><p>"At least it taught you something." - He smiled. "Let's go to sleep. If they are not up to something, then the Blue one will take us to the library. Maybe we canfind a clue."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, they flew to transport the damaged ship, which was called"Rexcelcsior", to a secret ninja base and then went to the largest library in the capital. The builders decided to find information because they needed special energy to power the generator, so they started with a department with magical artefacts. They searched so long that the letters began to fuse together, making reading difficult.</p><p>Once they found information about a crystal that had the ability to open portals to any dimension. Their satisfaction disappeared immediately after Jay told them that the crystal had been destroyed a few months ago. Dangervest nearly knocked over the bookshelves because of his frustration, when he was putting the book.</p><p>After reading for hours, they returned to the monastery. Nya was watching them now. She was to lead them to a secret base so that the newcomers could see the state of their ship.</p><p>Ninja opened the hidden elevator and rode it down. They came out of it and saw extremely advanced devices. The floor and walls were made of metal, there was a huge computer on the right, and a mech on the left, which was not finished yet, lacked hands and half of the head.</p><p>"So much space!" Emmet was amazed looking around, and when he shouted, he heard an echo. "It's like Batcave"</p><p>"Well, even Bruce Wayne would be jealous." Rex laughed. "But it's still not bigger than my Rexcelcior."</p><p>"Welcome," A nindroid girl with green eyes and a samurai outfit approached them. "I am Pixal, also known as Samurai X. Together with Nya, I will help you repair your ship."</p><p>"Is it necessary?" Rex asked, not very pleased. "I don't like other people touching my ship."</p><p>"It's a bit late for that. I scanned the entire ship and checked if it had any bombs"</p><p>"But I don't let you do it anyway" He kept his stubborn opinion. <em>It's good that they didn't touch my Rexcelsior. But if I had it, I probably wouldn't have to make a small ship to get out of its dimension and I wouldn't get stuck here! Although after what happened in my world ... even Rexcelsior could be damaged then.</em></p><p>"Where do we start, Rex?" Brickowsky asked.</p><p>"From generator repair. I still have to make sure exactly how much energy we need."</p><p>They wanted to use their power, but their hands didn't glow, and parts did not begin to rebuild themselves.</p><p>"Why is nothing happening?" Emmet looked at his hands.</p><p>"I think this dimension must have influenced us. Everyone has their own rules and not everything goes from one to the other" he explained and muttered dissatisfied. "So we will have to do everything manually. I forgot how to do this. Girls!" he called after Nya and Pixal. "I think we'll need your help though."</p><p>The repair took the next half day. They approached the generator cautiously because it was damaged. As Dangervest had predicted, they needed a tremendous amount of power, such as that of a dimensional crystal that shattered into small pieces. Searching for effective energy can take a long time.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>At night, the archaeologist had to go to the bathroom, and when he got out of it, he heard someone. At first, he thought it was a mistake. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, but he heard something again, so he decided to check it. He followed the footsteps and paused in front of the living room entrance. He looked out from behind the door, inside he saw Cole opening the secret entrance to the base. What is he doing? Tracking was not a good idea considering they were controlled. But curiosity drove him to action. In addition, he destroyed the chip that Pixal put into his phone and motorbike.</p><p>He waited a moment and also entered the base. He knew the code that was needed to open the door thanks to his photogenic memory. This skill was useful to him many times, mainly when building.</p><p>When the elevator door opened, Rex quickly retracted and watched what the ninja was planning. Cole carried a black bag and put it in his motorcycle, put on his helmet and left.</p><p>If someone ordinary followed him awake in the middle of the night, it would end now. However, Dangervest is not ordinary. He took a small device out of his pocket, pressed the switch, and a dark blue motor with a large "R" on both sides left his ship. He sat on it, tracked the Black Ninja vehicle on the GPS, and began tracking.</p><p>Ninja was going towards the capital. Danger saw on the navigation that Cole had stopped in front of the bar. He wondered why he was there. <em>Was he conspiring with someone against his friends?</em></p><p>Before he arrived, he admired the city. It reminded Rex of New York. The huge skyscrapers could have illuminated the streets themselves, and the air was surprisingly not poisoned, which meant that in this dimension technology was more developed than in Emmet's dimension. He also did not notice any factories from which clouds of black smoke would fly out.</p><p>He parked outside. The street didn’t look untidy, so there is a chance that it will not meet here bandit bandits. He heard music from within, rock music. The cowboy loved this genre and considered it one of the best inventions of humanity.</p><p>Before entering the bar he put on a cowboy hat and sweatshirt. He didn't pack anything else into his trunk, so he had to count on the black ninja not noticing him in the crowd. He went through the door and tried to get through the crowd. If it wasn't for the high boots, he wouldn't see anything. He wasn't a very tall man, and he noticed in that bar that most men were taller than him, and he couldn't track who he was following.</p><p>People gathered at the stage and waited for the singer to sing. They shouted "Rocky! Rocky!" For a moment Rex thought his dinosaur would be singing. One of the raptors he just called Rocky, that's why he had such a funny association.</p><p>The song changed and the star began his performance. Dangervest listened to the song. He was singing really well. For a moment he decided to abandon his plans and squeezed through the crowd to be closer to the stage. He saw a young boy with a moustache, wearing a white hat with a black belt, black pants, boots, and his torn, unbuttoned vest revealing a carved six-pack. <em>Wait ... Isn't that the black one?</em> He looked at his eyes. Brown in a shade of strong coffee, sometimes reminiscent of onyx gems. <em>Yes! It's him! But why? I thought that he was up to something and he was doing concerts at night</em>. He said irritated in his mind because he had just wasted his precious time to find out that one of the ninja was a singer<em>. But he really sings well. I will have to download songs from this world. I wonder if he sings a cover or if he created the song himself</em>.</p><p>The song ended and Cole went to the bar and ordered a drink from the bartender. Rex decided not to reveal that he was following him. He managed to deduce a few things, certainly, the Earth Master sings in secret, so he discovered his private secret. He didn't even want strangers to know his identity, so he came up with a nickname and made an outfit. Probably not even his friends know about it. It must have been his secret passion because he sang straight from the heart. Rex scored a hook for him. Since he knows his secret, he will be able to turn it against him if necessary.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>In the early morning Master, Wu left the monastery, informing his students about it earlier. He didn’t reveal the details, but they weren't surprised. Sometimes their teacher needed loneliness to think through a few things.</p><p>Emmet asked the leader to teach them Spinjitzu, but he refused.</p><p>"Oh, I get it. So we're not worthy of learning this tornado, aren't we?" Rex asked suspiciously. "So you are protectors of Ninjago, but you don't share your skills with anyone else?"</p><p>"Spinjitzu is too dangerous for everyone to know" Lloyd insisted.</p><p>" Ok, cool, let's forget about this whole magical tornado, but you could at least teach your citizens hand-to-hand combat, simple defense" Dangervest said confidently. "You won't be able to help everyone, so at least you could share it.”</p><p>Lloyd looked away, his lips twisted in an unequivocal way. He looked upset, thoughtful, and guilty. He crossed his arms, his bare hand firmly squeezing the sleeve of his shirt.</p><p>"Rex, let it go. We don't have to know it. All you have to do is teach me your fighting style and you'll be fine" Emmet said and looked at Lloyd. "If we have hurt you, we are sorry"</p><p>"Nothing happened" He waved his arms forming the cross again and again. "You're just fascinated by what we can do. However, we don't know each other enough for me to trust you and teach you this. You still have the power that is dangerous. Forgive me, but now I have to go" Saying this, he headed for the door and left the room.</p><p>"What do you think?" Brickowsky asked, seeing his friend looking at the corner of the room and scratching his chin, he knew the gesture well, he did it himself sometimes.</p><p>"I think these ninja once trusted someone, but it turned out to be their enemy and that's why they are very careful now in terms of the trust. I understand this behaviour. I am distrustful of them all and of the whole world."</p><p>"Well, you may be right. I will go to the kitchen to make coffee."</p><p>"And I'll work out a little in the gym. It's really great that they have gyms here! I can take care of my construction without going to the city every time with one of the ninja. See you soon" He ran out of the room.</p><p>Emmet slowly headed into the kitchen, going there, heard a conversation from outside the door of one of the rooms. The voices blended together, so he didn't quite know who was talking. He put his head to the door to hear better.</p><p>"Customers don't come. We really need to close it" Nya said seriously.</p><p>"And how are we gonna make money?" Kai interrupted. "I know that we get all the technology and scrap from Borg from Jay's parents so that we can create various equipment, but we also need to have food, and nobody finances it for us."</p><p>"Listen," Lloyd interrupted, "we need to come up with a way to make our teashop popular again. If we fail, each of us will have to find a different job. I see no other way out."</p><p>The rest of the team agreed with the leader. Although they clung to "Ninja never quits", they had little hope that they could save the fate of the tea shop. It was a place for them that they liked very much. Maybe the moments spent there were not as extraordinary as saving Ninjago, but they liked to spend time there because of this ordinariness. They also liked to help people spend a nice time.</p><p>The builder walked away from the door and quickly went to the kitchen so that they would not notice him. They have a problem with this local. There must be a way that they don't have to close it. Maybe Rex will agree to help? he thought, grabbing the cup handle from below while touching the bottom with small and ring fingers (it means emotional person).</p><p>He entered the gym. The raptor trainer was lifting a barbell that weighed five hundred kilos with one hand without the slightest effort, and that meant he was warming-up</p><p>Emmet's requests failed because Rex did not want to help strangers, so the construction worker decided to do it himself. He may be reckless, but if he doesn't help, he'll feel guilty. The ninja helped them, took them to their house, it is known that for the safety of Ninjago, but they could put them in some prison and not give them such freedom.</p><p>The builder sighed softly and left the gym feeling disappointed.</p><p>"I can help you," Emmet said entering the living room. He could hear a scrap of their current conversation and they had not finished talking about the tea room. "Just tell me where the main problem is, then we'll figure something out."</p><p>"Our place has been neglected for some time," Cole began, "mainly because of fighting, repairing the city, and other things. After the reconstruction of the city, we had quite a lot of missions, and at that time new premises were created that gained popularity."</p><p> "We are also popular, but after a long break, it was hard to break out" Kai stated. "We offered our master to promote the tea shop with his powers, but he did not agree. He said that power cannot be used for stupidity."</p><p>"In my opinion, not using your extraordinary talents is wasting your potential" He inhaled deeply, getting ready for his speech. "Listen, I understand that your Master does not want to accustom you to your powers so that you can do without them, but since your teashop is important to you, promoting it in this way is the best idea. Show people that they are not only used for fighting but also can create something that will delight them."</p><p>"And what if it won't work?" Jay suggested sadly, which was an unusual sight in his case.</p><p>"I heard you say "<em>Ninja never quits</em>." Emmet quoted their own words he had heard during their training. "Will you give up after the first lose?"</p><p>The whole team fell silent and started looking at each other. They decided to listen to Emmet's ideas, his plan was quite simple, but it required a lot of preparation. First, they will have to make a place, and change a few things inside, so that customers can have a good time with nice decor. He also came up with the idea that they can dress differently every day to diversify the atmosphere even more. He wanted to add three special tables for guests who want to play the game. Customers will be able to write their names to the application on the computer, which Zane will create, and then the app will draw pairs that will get to know each other by spending time together at one table. Nindroid has confirmed that no place has ever made such a game, so customers will definitely want to try something new.</p><p>Teashop advertising is, however, the most difficult thing to implement. The ninja will perform acrobatic performances using their powers to diversify them. It required a lot of time and creativity, and their popularity is an additional advantage. Emmet also wanted to participate in his own performance, but his power of creation, which he loved with all himself, was blocked, and he did not like destruction, so he decided to present something different.</p><p>"Roller-skating?" - Kai was surprised.</p><p>"Yes," He put on the roller skates that belonged to Jay. He was lucky that the blue ninja also liked this sport and they have the same shoe size. "I'm pretty good at it, also when doing skating acrobatics."</p><p>The archaeologist watched them exercise from the window, smiled slightly, seeing Emmet fall and immediately get up to continue training. He turned his head, looking into the dark corner of the room. He remembered why he wanted to escape to the dimension of his friend. He couldn't lose the only person who respected him because of his fear. Emmet will never reject him. He did not want to become just like him, full of hatred, loneliness and despair, and he sank into it even more after recent events, but he is not yet able to tell him about it. Now he has a chance to at least try to forget about it and think about what is here and now, not about the past.</p><p>He sighed heavily, pushed himself away from the wall, left the room, and when he was outside, his friend hardly bumped into him. Fortunately, he caught him in time before hitting the hard concrete pavement.</p><p>"Rex?" He shook himself and straightened up. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I came to help you. I hope there are roller skates that match me."</p><p>"You said it was too dangerous to trust them". He noticed, wondering what had changed his mind.</p><p>"I don't trust them, just you. But after all, I like to take risks" He winked at him.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Some literally took "We're splitting into pairs" because Jay danced with Nya, Zane with Pixal, Cole had to with Kai because Skylor couldn't come, and besides, she had her own place, so even though the red ninja is her boyfriend, would not help him in the performance. However, Skylor gave them some advice about running the place. Rex and Emmet represented roller skating, and Lloyd performed alone because he didn't have a pair and because he had all the main elements, so his individual performance was sufficient.</p><p>"As we practiced, there will be extreme tricks at the beginning of the solo, and then dance together with extreme tricks."</p><p>"Are you sure we can make it with people? We were practicing, but it's a bit stressful..." Emmet looked around. The audience was waiting curiously for the performance. He could hear them talking about them, they mainly wondered who the two were.</p><p>"Of course we can do it!" He shook him lightly. "If we rocked in the exercises, why not now? Don't stress yourself with these watchers. Focus on what you do. After all, you love to do it, so don't think about promotions, them or anything else. Only you and roller skates, and I, because I don't want to hit my head with concrete. Remember that we do not have any helmets or protectors."</p><p>"You're right, we can do it!" He yelled confidently, though he felt a little fear reminding himself that Rex could be hurt by him.</p><p>They had a lot of space on the street designated for the show, they arranged it before with the government, so they could easily perform their performance there.</p><p>The song, titled "Moondance" by Nightwish, perfectly suited to the combination of figure skating and aggressive. It will also add news to the people of Ninjago because this song did not exist in this world. They were lucky that Rex had mp3s with songs that were not from here.</p><p>The music began calmly, during which time they both positioned themselves in front of the little bollards. When the music accelerated, they began. In the beginning, they made simple moves in a dynamic way, for example, fish, snake, cross or manuals, and did pirouettes and somersaults backwards a few times.</p><p>The melody became calm again and then part of the figure dance show began. They both focused, even the simplest movements they wanted to perform perfectly. Rex and Emmet danced with passion, grace and delicacy. Rex seemed self-confident and that was how he felt. He knew that he had to show his best side, at the moment nothing else mattered to him. Brickowsky was more stressed. He was trembling slightly, making his movements stiff and sometimes looking at the watchers. He saw a group laugh, but he didn't know if they were out of them or something else, yet their laughter upset him. He stumbled inadvertently because he put his foot wrong on the ground.</p><p>He tightened his eyelids thinking that he was about to hit hard ground, but he felt something else. Rex grabbed him in the last moment and quickly set him upright, and turned him, making Emmet make another pirouette.</p><p>The builder thought for a moment, soon everyone would laugh at his trip, but he didn't hear it. Then he realized that the audience did not even notice that he did something wrong. Rex smiled at him and winked. It was a sign that the most difficult part of the performance would start soon. Despite this, Emmet felt less stressed than before, thanks to his friend who helped him.</p><p>The music accelerated again and they began to perform more and more difficult and dynamic acrobatics. It amazed people because looking at the two they had the impression that it was all so simple. But that wasn't the hardest part yet, and the watchers were certainly not prepared for what was about to come.</p><p>Emmet grabbed Rex by his left leg and arm and immediately began to spin around him. Suddenly the master of the breakup jumped, and his partner began to hang around faster. Rex was spinning in the air, spinning him up and down. This shocked the audience, mainly because they did not expect what looks less muscular, such strength. Also, they have never seen such complicated acrobatics.</p><p>Emmet took a deep breath. He was afraid because now he must be as focused as possible, he could not be mistaken, and if he makes a mistake, the Danger would be greatly hurt. But he was also excited about it because they were not wearing any or guards helmets. Danger said during training that they were unnecessary, so their skills had to be enough.</p><p>He gathered his strength and dropped off his partner. The master of the split made some salt in the air. Emmet caught him, kept hanging around with him, then threw him into the air again. Terrified screams of onlookers could be heard: "He will fall down soon!", "Impossible", "I can't look at it!", While others cheered and clapped to the rhythm of the music.</p><p>When the last notes of the music sounded, Emmet grabbed him and tossed him slightly up, and Rex landed on his partner's raised hands and finally took off his sweaty sweatshirt and threw it towards the audience. They both looked at them with a smile because a large crowd had gathered. There was complete silence for the first 10 seconds after the music ended. It was as if their performance had hypnotized those people. However, after a few seconds of silence, there was a loud buzz of satisfaction.</p><p>"This is what waiters from the "Steep Wisdom" tea shop represent!"The vest friends called at the same time.</p><p>Rex jumped from Emmet's hand and gave him a high five.</p><p>"It was awesome! And I said you could do it too, though ..." - he approached him "you made a small mistake." He whispered the last sentence so that nobody but them would hear.</p><p>"Thanks to you nobody saw it. I wonder how the rest went." He thought aloud.</p><p>"I don't know, but it's important that we did it well. Let's hand out leaflets". He pulled him towards the crowd.</p><p>The leaflets contained the premises logo, and on the other hand, had a map where the tea room was located in the city. The brochures went faster than fresh rolls. Citizens began to head towards the pub, and vest-friends also had to return. Zane, Lloyd and Pixal started early, so they should already be in the teashop.</p><p>They had to get by Rex's bike. Emmet would ride his own if they finished it. Unfortunately, the assembly of the structure took much longer without their power. Of course, the owner of the equipment was driving, and the other had to sit as a passenger. Brickowsky embraced him around his waist. The fiend liked to drive at high speed and would easily fall if he did not hold on to it.</p><p>Rex did not like to comply with traffic rules. He thought it was boring, but he didn't want to be caught by the police, so he controlled himself a bit. They did not have time to conflict with the government.</p><p>They arrived, but they could not park centrally in the tea room. Crowds gathered so the plan burned out. Rex found a free seat and parked his bike literally a few seconds in front of another bike.</p><p>They didn't have much time, they had to change clothes as soon as possible to start serving customers. Not everyone has returned from their performances yet, every pair of hands was needed immediately.</p><p>A lot has changed in the tea room. Emmet made revolutions here with his ideas. Next to the cash register was a shelf with a window through which one could see various cakes, cupcakes and many other sweets. Everything has been baked by Zane. Throughout all three days, literally whole. Sometimes being a robot is really practical, especially when it comes to sleep, you don't have to sleep, although you could. Also in front of the tea room, there were places for guests, previously they were only inside it. Even with additional tables, guests had to wait until the tables slow down, and some more stubborn drank and ate while standing or sitting on the floor by the wall. On the other hand, Nya and Jay prepared a menu that morning and prepared the tables. They brought the place in order and, as Emmet suggested, several tables were allocated to the special game.</p><p>"Come here!" He called to Rex's customers, turning on the drawing machine. "Come to my friend Emmet if you want to play "Draw, meet and have fun"! What's going on in this game? I already explain to you. Ten people, preferably those who do not know each other, have to write their nameson the computer. You will be able to meet a new person over tea with delicious cakes by Master Of Ice, Zane. The longest such meeting can last half an hour. You have to let other people play, so the time is limited. Anyone is interested?"</p><p>Many people gathered in a queue to take part in this game, but when the first ten people took their tables, most were dispersed. They did not want to wait so long, about twelve people remained.</p><p>Vest-friends left the computer, shutting it down for the time being. They picked up and brought orders, and at that time the rest of the ninja returned to the teashop, followed by a horde of new customers.</p><p>"Wow. I think they did great too." Emmet noticed looking at the crowd.</p><p>"And why shouldn't it work? They were great at training, although we are better anyway" He laughed.</p><p>"You know that sometimes modesty would be useful to you?"</p><p>"Modesty is boring."</p><p>Rex headed for one of the tables. He served three iced teas and chocolate cakes for three young ladies. It wasn't his habit to speak to a stranger with great respect, but now he was a waiter. He treate</p><p>Passing between the tables, he sometimes heard that they were talking about him and Emmet. He did not manage to hear everything, because his hearing was somewhat damaged from excessive listening to music.</p><p>"The one with the beard is really hot. Do you think he is dating someone?"  The brunette whispered to the blonde.</p><p>"I don't know, but his name is Rex. He has a name on his shirt. I prefer the other one, Emmet. He is cute." She giggled.</p><p>Rex was not surprised that girls were talking about them. He expected this. He didn't mind because he liked to get the attention. However, another thing surprised him that Emmet had changed somuch. He was sure that he had influenced him, but something had to happen this year. What was really going on with him? He didn't ask his friend about it. Because if he asks him, the builder will also want to know what happened to him. All the time he delayed revealing his secret.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been two weeks since the renovation of the local, and many customers still visit and come to them. Tea shop’s workers enjoyed their success. They decided that they would change and each day someone different worker will serve customers.</p>
<p>Zane turned on the TV because the guest asked to watch the news. The news said that a boy was now kidnapped to ransom his rich parents. Police were still chasing them, but they could not catch up with extremely fast racing motors that were equipped with turbo drives. The gang people wore purple sweatshirts with a silver phoenix on their backs.</p>
<p>Rex noticed that they were coming across the street where was the local. He glanced at the screen again, showing the kidnapped boy from afar. He clenched his fists and ran out of the building, Emmet seeing it, ran too.</p>
<p>‘’What are you going to do?” He asked looking at his focused friend who was looking at racing machines.</p>
<p>He pulled from his jacket, which he had under his suit, something that looked like a metal hockey puck.</p>
<p>The bandits rode, and when they passed them, Rex threw the puck to them. A small device clung to motor housing like a magnet and began to squeak. The sound was repeating at ever smaller intervals.</p>
<p>The driver of the vehicle jumped abruptly thinking that he would soon be blown up into a small poppy. The motor made a slip of its own stopping on the asphalt when it was abandoned The bandit covered his ears, he could still hear the beeping, but did not hear the deafening sound of the explosion. He turned to the motorbike.</p>
<p>"Thanks for the bike, very cute, but mine is still better" He burst out laughing and started the vehicle with a whistle.</p>
<p>"What the-" He awoke in shock, stood up and drew his gun. "Give it back!"</p>
<p>I wanted to shoot, but he got a strong blow on the back of the head from the Master of Fire. He fell unconscious. Kai took his gun and wrapped his arms around him.</p>
<p>"We have to help them, but I can't connect to our vehicles," Master of Ice said having to fingers on his metal temples. "There are some unpleasant disturbances".</p>
<p>"Jay probably is fixing with them again. I understand that improvements are needed, but I WANT to use them sometimes. And now we need them!" Kai got angry. Even jumping on the roofs we were not able to catch up with the gang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They caught the gangsters, immediately getting an unpleasant greeting with a series of bullets that they tried to avoid. They shot blindly, so it wasn't difficult. Brickowsky and Dangervest knew they were risking, but they wanted to do it to save a defenceless child. They also had a quality advantage. Rex previously equipped with weapons, and thanks to modern technology he could fit them into the pocket of his jacket. He pulled out one of them, pressed a small button and expanded in a few seconds. The sleeping blaster hit two motorcyclists causing a fall by great speed. They'll probably have some broken bones, but they'll survive. He wasn't going to kill anyone, at least not meaning it.</p>
<p>While driving, Rex swapped places with his friend, so now Emmet was driving, and Rex jumped on the motorbikes of enemies while trying to avoid the bullets. He dropped them and took one motorbike for himself.</p>
<p>They defeated all the riders who got in their way. They now had to get to the boss of the gang, who imprisoned the hostage, threatening to knock him out of the building. They parked there. They stepped inside, almost breaking the glass.</p>
<p>"Who the hell are you?" One of the gangsters who was waiting outside asked.</p>
<p>"Emmet Brickowsky and this is-"</p>
<p>"Rex, Dangervest, Risklover" He also began exchanging interrupting his friend's statement. "It depends" He stated and started shooting.</p>
<p>They defeated the next enemies, there were dozens of them, but they managed to defeat them. They hoped that they would not bear the consequences for the damage they did in the building. They tried to destroy as little as possible even in such a situation. Finally, they reached the top. They stood opposite the boss of the gang, who was close to the edge, holding the bound boy tightly by the neck.</p>
<p>"Let.Him.Out" Rex demanded through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>"My people have already taken over the money from his parents, so letting him go is not a problem." There was a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>He grabbed the boy tighter and threw him forward. Everything happened very quickly. Emmet jumped after him, grabbed the boy, and embraced him. Instead, Rex pulled out and threw the lasso around it, which wrapped around Emmet's leg.</p>
<p>The archaeologist held them with one hand, but suddenly he felt the taut rope let go completely. It could only mean one thing. He pulled the rope up and saw that there were nothing and nothing at the end. He squeezed her tightly, felt the burning heat of pain and rage he couldn't bear.</p>
<p>"You ..." He let go of the rope and clenched his hands into fists, pulling them out in front of him. "You will pay for it!"</p>
<p>He attacked, but his attempts to hit his opponent failed. Because of his emotions, he didn't think at all about tactics, which made the gangster have a huge advantage. Suddenly, the bandit pushed him hard, causing him to lose his balance and hung barely holding on to the edge of the roof. He wasn't looking down because he knew that through his trauma he would see something much worse than a regular concrete street.</p>
<p>"You'll join your friend soon" He stepped on his fingers. Rex clenched his teeth tightly, suppressing a moan of agony. He tried his best to keep ignoring burning pain.</p>
<p>Suddenly the man fell limply and released his fingers, but Rex through hurt so much that he couldn't stand and let go of the edge. He closed his eyes, expecting him to die in a few seconds, but felt he was hanging and something was holding him. He opened his eyes and looked up.</p>
<p>"Emmet ?! You and that kid..."</p>
<p>"We jumped into one of the rooms through the window" He interrupted him quickly pulling him up. "The boy is safe and the police and ninja will arrive soon."</p>
<p>"You're alive"</p>
<p>Rex could not express his happiness, so he just hugged him trying to hold back tears. He almost lost him and did not know if he could cope if he really died.</p>
<p>Emmet hissed in pain, then his friend let him go and stepped away to see him, he noticed a hole and a huge bloodstain on his right leg.</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>"When I ran to you, one of those thugs woke up and almost shot me in the leg. It's nothing, it's just a small scratch." He almost stood on one leg so as not to press on the wounded one.</p>
<p>"It's not a small scratch" Rex stepped closer to him and slightly curled his legs so that Emmet could lean on him. "You'll have to go to the hospital with this."</p>
<p>"And why did you decide to help this kid at all? You did it so suddenly without any thought."</p>
<p>"Well," he looked sideways trying to avoid his eyes, "I felt it had to be done."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor told Emmet to stay in the hospital all day and night, and for the next few days, he was to lie in bed and save his legs. Medicine in Ninjago is very developed, so treatment of such an injury will last much faster.</p>
<p>Brickowsky told his friends to go home and not worry about him. The ninja was surprised by their bravery and quick response to the danger. Lloyd, however, criticized them for their unplanned behavior and exposure to danger. Then Nya reminded him that they had acted many times without any plan. But people began to gossip that they were students of Master Wu and in the near future would become one of the ninja.</p>
<p>Rex couldn't sleep at night. He was worried about his friend, unnecessarily, because he knew he would recover, but his mind kept telling him that he could have died, Emmet and that boy. And it would be his fault, again.</p>
<p>He had to ventilate to calm down a bit and even had the opportunity because that night Cole slipped away somewhere again. Honestly, he'd been following the Black Ninja ever since and watching his performances. He liked his singing and today he decided to reveal that he knew about his secret. He had to talk to someone and finally stop thinking about it, so he went to the bar. Cole had just finished the show and was just sitting by the bar.</p>
<p>"Hello, Rocky Dangerbuff" He emphasized his fake name exactly. He couldn't hide a smile.</p>
<p>"Rex?!" He stood up abruptly and almost fell over, but he managed to catch the counter. "What are you doing here?" He whispered.</p>
<p>"I followed you," he replied as if that were the most obvious thing. "Relax, I'm not going to tell anyone. Well, unless I have reasons for that."</p>
<p>"You won't even tell Emmet?"</p>
<p>"Even to him"  he put a hand to his chest "I promise, and when I promise, it means I will keep my word."</p>
<p>"Okay, I'll trust you." He found and took a sip of the drink he had just got.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't, but thanks" - He laughed. - "So, Rocky, how did it happen that you are here and singing? I'm really curious about that. And why should it be a secret? You even hide it from your friends."</p>
<p>"Well ..." He took a deep breath. “When I was a child, my father sent me to Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts. There I learned to sing and dance. It was pretty cool, but only up to a point. I was seven years old and I was quite shy. I was very good at dancing, but I had to do one of the most difficult acrobatics. I failed ..." he sighed. "I wanted to leave school because my "friends" laughed at my failure. My father didn't let me leave school. He told me to sit there forcibly and become the best dancer and singer. After a few years, I ran away from school. I climbed the peaks and did other things. For a very long time, I did not dance or sing. And before the audience, it's not at all."</p>
<p>"So you loved and love to do it, but you started to be ashamed of it, right?" Rex said.</p>
<p>Cole nodded in acknowledgement of his words, and Danger patted his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Don't be ashamed of it, you have friends who will surely be happy when you sing something to them. Seriously! You really sing great!" He praised him honestly. "And you sang a rock song, and I love rock. I've never heard rock songs that were so great! Waiting for you to record an album."</p>
<p>"Th-thanks" He smiled, his eyes showing surprise.</p>
<p>"Do you make music too?"</p>
<p>"For now I'm practicing music, that's why I am focused on covers."</p>
<p>Rex pulled out his mp3 and headphones. Then he handed Cole the headphones to put them on. He did as he was told, the land master included the song. He listened to her intently.</p>
<p>"Nice music" He stated when it was over. "You made it by yourself?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I can teach you. I have several songs created in such a program on a laptop. But even more, I have older ones on my huge ship, which is in Emmet's dimension..." He explained to him. "But you have high technology, so there should be no problem creating such music".</p>
<p>Rex began to explain to him the basics he must remember to make good songs on the program. Cole listened carefully to him, and then they talked about what songs they liked best. They really had something to talk about. They talked for so long that the clock was already showing one o'clock at night. They must have been coming back because Brookstone did not want his friends to suspect anything. He promised himself that he would tell them about his secret when he created his song and he could sing it to them.</p>
<p>There were motorbikes parked outside, or rather, they should be parked there. There was not a trace left of their vehicles. They started looking but found nothing.</p>
<p>"Are you kidding me? My beautiful bike!" Rex shouted and kicked, gently,  the bike rack. "I have just changed the design!”</p>
<p>"Well, we'll probably have to spend the night in the city. Tomorrow we will inform Nya about what happened. Only we will have to change the versions of events a little." He pulled out his wallet and looked into it. "I have enough for one room for two people."</p>
<p>"What if they take it apart?! As soon as I find them, I will arrange for them such a space journey that they will land on the "Odyssey". - He growled trying to calm down. "All right, take it easy. So where is this hotel?"</p>
<p>"Not far. I used to sleep there with my team. It's called Wilding Poppies. They have really soft beds" Cole assured him with a slight smile.</p>
<p>"Soft? Sorry, but I'm getting the floor. I prefer harder beds."</p>
<p>They reached their destination in less than ten minutes. The building was made in a futuristic style, it did not look like any of the hotels the cowboy had seen. Decorated in green and white, and the logo glowed red thanks to neon bulbs.</p>
<p>They went inside, the colours changed a bit because now red dominated. The interior had many different decorative plants, most of these flowers were just poppies.</p>
<p>"Welcome! What do you gentlemen need?" Asked in a pleasant voice a woman who had dark blond hair cut short.</p>
<p>"Double room" Cole answered shortly.</p>
<p>"They are free only with a double bed. I don't think you mind?" She asked looking at them  "If you're together, it's probably even better."</p>
<p>"We're not together" Rex immediately denied looking menacingly at and looked at his companion. "But we don't mind, we can handle it."</p>
<p>"Don't gentlemen us here, Ye" The Master Of Earth laughed as he removed his false moustache. "You know me."</p>
<p>“I met you. But I don't know him and I didn't know if I can talk easy". She smiled back.  "Hello, I'm Yehua, but you can call me Ye". She reached her hand to Rex.</p>
<p>"Rex Dangervest, nice to meet you". He barely said the last two words. He shook her small hand compared to his. He did not know why, but somehow he immediately felt a slight dislike of her.</p>
<p>"I think I know you. You were the one who saved the boy. And there was probably another one and he was wounded ..."</p>
<p>"Emmet Brickowsky is my friend and he is fine. It is not so bad with him, but today he must stay in the hospital." Rex informed her.</p>
<p>"Oh, that's good". She smiled honestly. This information really calmed her down. "So you want a room for people in love?"</p>
<p>"Ye ..." Cole muttered, frowning at the bushy eyebrows.</p>
<p>"What? Only these are available! In love or not, what's the difference? You said that nothing connects you". She stated and left her position holding the keys to room number 888. When she led them there, she gave them the keys. "Good night"</p>
<p>"Thanks". Cole put the keys in the lock and opened the door.</p>
<p>"She's your friend, right?" - Rex asked looking at the girl.</p>
<p>"We went to the academy together. She helped me to escape, she is a really good friend." Saying this, he entered the room looking around.</p>
<p>The room was nicely furnished, various patterns were on the walls, they were in the same colors as the hall was decorated. A large bed would surely accommodate more than two people, and at the entrance next to it was the bathroom door, next to the bed was a small table with a lamp, and near the table was a desk with a chair.</p>
<p>"You have to admit," Rex slid the chair from the desk and sat down on it, "they've done a good job." Although they could give a little darker shades of green and red. And a little harder bed, then it would be cool.</p>
<p>"Do not complain" Cole threw himself on the bed. "I prefer soft beds, although everyone thinks not because my power is connected with the earth.”</p>
<p>Rex laughed softly. He started looking at the black ninja. The boy was five centimeters taller than him, his hair was messy and dark green attracted the most attention, he also had a more sophisticated six-pack. Rex decided that he would also make this. Actually, he didn't have to, because just like Cole, most of his strength did not come from his body but power, but he just wanted to look better. The funny thing is that Rex is stronger than the master of the earth, and he was shorter and older, and generally, he looked weaker than him.</p>
<p>"What are you looking at?" He noticed him when he had stared at him for too long.</p>
<p>“I'm just planning on taking an exercise more." He replied honestly, and took one of the pillows and put it on the floor next to the bed.</p>
<p>"Seriously, will you sleep like that?"</p>
<p>"Yes, it is too soft, and I will not sleep in one bed with a stranger. Forgive me, but we know each other too short to sleep next to each other" - He sat in the chair.</p>
<p>"Honestly, I thought you wouldn't mind. I thought you were one of-"</p>
<p>"One of the people trying to get everyone when they have a chance?" He shook his head "No. And Would you like to sleep next to such a person?</p>
<p>"No, but it crossed my mind. I noticed that you are very open, direct ... that's why I came to such conclusions" He tried to explain to him. He felt stupid.</p>
<p>"You thought wrong"  he yawned "let's go to sleep now, today was a day full of surprises." He lay down on the floor and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Cole lay down on the bed. He really wondered what worried Rex so much. A thought crossed his mind that he was angry with himself about what had happened to Emmet</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the morning they cleaned up all the mess they had left behind. They were both used to cleaning in the morning. Even as they knew other people would clean it, they wanted to make them work a little easier.</p>
<p>After packing his things, the Black Ninja called Nya asking her to track their missing motorbikes. The thieves were immediately targeted and the vehicles returned to their owners.</p>
<p>Cole then went to the tea shop, and Rex to visit Emmet. The injured person's leg was raised. It didn't look that bad, it could always have been worse.</p>
<p>"Hi, Rex!" He greeted him happy to see him.</p>
<p>"Hi Emmet, feeling better now?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I am leaving the hospital tomorrow. I will have to stay in bed for the next five days from tomorrow for the wound to heal properly" He explained to him.</p>
<p>"Cool! And I found something in the library the day before yesterday, I just forgot to tell you" He took out his phone and showed him the picture of the book page. "these are ancient artefacts that are called "Platinum Gloves". It was written in the book that they have great power and it is used to move between dimensions."</p>
<p>"Really?" He took the phone in his hand to get a better look. "We have to find it. It is possible that this is the only hope for returning home. And then we will visit your dimension."</p>
<p>"Yes," he confirmed with indifference and shook his head slightly, "We'll visit. Get well soon."</p>
<p>Emmet, however, did not notice it, he studied the map that would lead them to ancient artefacts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exactly two days ago, Emmet left the hospital and returned to the monastery. Unfortunately, he still had to rest a lot, so he lay in bed most of the time. He used this time reading books to find information that would be useful in the event of a failed mission with platinum gloves. He also read normal books, just to feel less bored. He sometimes liked to sit and rest in peace, but if it lasted for too long, it began to bother him. He found one good thing in this situation, do not have to be a couple of weeks to heal the wound, only a few days.</p>
<p>He heard the door creaking and then put the book on the desk. The leader of the team visited him, this time not having his outfit warrior. He was dressed in a casual grey hoodie and dark green jeans.</p>
<p>"Hey, I came to see if everything is okay with you because you called me earlier" He sat on a chair that was next to the bed.</p>
<p>"Because I didn’t need anything and I was reading but I haven’t found anything interesting." He sighed a little disappointed. "I wish I could go further than the bathroom."</p>
<p>"I know what you're feeling. Sometimes I had some injuries and I was forced to lie down and do nothing." He smiled at him. "It's been three weeks since your arrival. No wonder you are getting impatient with returning home. You and Rex probably would like to go back there."</p>
<p>"Yes, but there are also good things. Thanks to this, I can get to know the new world, and even performed in roller skating and saved the boy! There are really many advantages!"</p>
<p>"You think very positively, you are always looking for some positive aspects of each situation," He said, impressed.</p>
<p>"Yes, this allows looking at the world from a better perspective. At least in my case."</p>
<p>"I understand" He stood up from his chair. "I have to go now, but if you need anything, remember that you have my number and other ninja too. But now do not call the others, because we are only at the monastery" He headed for the door.</p>
<p>"Okay and thank you again for your care" He said before Lloyd left his room.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Master of Fire was waiting for his girlfriend in front of the oceanarium. He was sitting on a bench nearby. His leg twitched impatiently because Skylor doesn't have a habit of being late. Sometimes she came even earlier than they planned, but now it's been ten minutes and she was gone. The strangest thing is that she didn't answer the phone. He would understand if she fell into traffic, then he could wait, but she gave no sign of life. She always answered, or maybe her phone is broken?</p>
<p>"Are you waiting for Skylor, Kai?" Nya asking, walking next to her boyfriend.</p>
<p>"Yes, she's late" He confirmed anxiously, his face looked stressed. He blinked quickly and shook off his worst thoughts. "Where are you going?"</p>
<p>"Also on a date!"  Jay shouted pleased. "We are going to the swimming pool. Nya said she wants to play with water."</p>
<p>"Yes, but you better don’t play with lightning because someone will get hurt" She advised him.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay. I'm not going to do this" He denied at once, clearly lying. His stupid smile betrayed all mischievous intentions.</p>
<p>"And I'll go to Skylor" He adjusted his shirt and entered his car without a roof. "She's been gone for fifteen minutes, and you know she's never late." He started his car.</p>
<p>"Bye, Kai!" His sister said goodbye to him.</p>
<p>Kai stood in front of the apartment block where the Master of Amber lives. She had a modest apartment, but that did not mean that she is poor. Thanks to her restaurant, she earned a lot of money, but she preferred such a lifestyle, in an apartment block in a small apartment.</p>
<p>The door to her house was closed, so Kai pulled out the spare key she had given him.</p>
<p>"Skylor!" He called again, but no one answered.</p>
<p>He decided to check the kitchen and found her there. She lay there, and next to it was a broken vase that probably hit her head. Kai quickly ran up to her and checked her condition. There was no blood, but a fairly large tumor appeared on her head.</p>
<p>"What happened? Ouch," Skylor suddenly said and clutched her aching head.</p>
<p>"That's why you were late to the oceanarium. Nothing, but it fell on your head." The Master Of Fire took her in his arms and laid her on the bed in her bedroom. "I'll bring ice". He left for a moment and returned with ice cubes in his purse. "Attach it to a head"</p>
<p>The Master of Amber took the purse from him and did as he told her. The ice eased the pain and slightly reduced the size of the swelling area.</p>
<p>"It's better now?" He asked, looking worriedly at his lover." Why don't we go with this doctor?"</p>
<p>"It's better. But why would we go? I got some worse injuries during the fights." She laughed briefly. "I don't need a doctor."</p>
<p>"Okay, are you hungry?"</p>
<p>"A bit"</p>
<p>"I'll get something for you. We won't go to the oceanarium "He left again, this time for longer</p>
<p>"People are so stupid" She smiled. "You're not so intelligent, Edrewil."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three days later Emmet could walk. He had some problems because he lay there for a long time and muscles got tired faster, but thanks to exercises he was able to return to his previous condition faster.</p>
<p>"It's getting better" Rex praised him."Now rest a bit."</p>
<p>"I don't want to rest" The builder grunted, reluctantly sitting on the bed.</p>
<p>"But you weren't that bad when I was away, right?"</p>
<p>"No, I read and talked mainly with Lloyd, because he was in a monastery during those days when you were away" He lay down on the bed and stretched, and Rex sat down on his mattress. "He is nice."</p>
<p>"Sometimes when I look at you two, I think that this is something more than just friendship. Do you have a crush on him?" He asked, then added, "What would Lucy say?"</p>
<p>"We're not dating anymore" He answered coldly.</p>
<p>The cowboy was surprised because he was convinced that Emmet and Lucy were a happy couple, and they broke up with each other.</p>
<p>"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked a little uncertainly.</p>
<p>"Well," He took out his phone. " I was preparing to tell you and I have everything written down. Heh ...So..."He took a deep breath and started reading."<em>It was a beautiful sunny day. I went to buy coffee as I did it every morning.</em> You remember, don't you? Coffee with four sugar cubes, and back to history ... <em>When I got a coffee for myself and another for Lucy, I immediately went to our house</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>When I was there, I was looking for Lucy. I was humming a song under my breath, I had headphones on. I elbowed the door at the back of the houses.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey, Lucy! I brought coffee for us!" I informed it quite loudly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>However, what I saw completely drove me to the ground. I stood like a pole. Sweet Mayhem Just kissed my girlfriend's lips. It was not a friendly gesture, but a kiss full of romantic love, and at that moment I dropped two already cooled down cups with a  black drink.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy broke away from her. I saw that she is flushed, she looked at me. She wanted to say something, but she wasn't really sure how to put it all into words.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Emmet, I-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We need to talk" I never sounded as serious as I did then." Sweet Mayhem, can you leave us for a moment?’’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I did not speak to her malicious, but seriously. This tone didn't suit me at all. Sometimes I felt like I sound like you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sweet Mayhem left us. I, together with Lucy, sat down on a bunk sofa to discuss this matter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Emmet, I know you are angry ..." She started, but I didn't let her finish because she was wrong.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm not angry. I am more shocked and sad". I sighed heavily. "Listen, Lucy. I know you were afraid to tell me that. You didn't want me to suffer. But ... it came out as it came out. Apparently, it’s not given to us to be together since you’re in love with Mayhem"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do you forgive me?" She asked surprised.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes." I straightened up. "It hurts me a lot and it will take me a long time to get better after that. I can't get rid of love in a second, but ... I can manage it."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Are you sure?" Lucy asked worriedly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It'll get over it somehow" I laughed a little bit of compulsion. "I wish you and Sweet Mayhem a lot of luck. I want you to be happy and I hope that we will still be friends?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I think I should ask that" she giggled and held out her hand to me. "Friends?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Friends." I shook her hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When she left the house, I hid in my room. I knew it would hurt, and I knew I couldn't make her love me. That would be unfair to me, especially her. I would cheat myself if I was still with her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I really felt my heart ripped into billions of pieces. In such a sad atmosphere, a whole month has passed. Fortunately, I had support, because Unikitty often gave me food at the door, so that I would not starve. She also often added some sweets and notes to make me feel better. She probably guessed that I didn't want to see anyone at the moment, which is why she was giving me notes. It made me better a bit, and after a while I started to leave the house more often.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One day I was looking through my old photos on the phone with my friends. I also found some with you. You reminded me of joyful and sad moments. I felt sorry for you because you were the future me and disappeared forever.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>However, I noticed something that did not match. In the movie, which I saw thanks to you, "Back to the future" there was something in it that if someone disappeared, it also disappeared from the pictures. I remembered that there are your raptors and the whole ship. Something must have been wrong.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I set a new goal for myself: "Find Rex". Despite looking for various information about time travel, I found nothing. I mean, I found it, but there wasn't any useful information.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I didn't know why at the time, but I really wanted to get you back. After your disappearance, I came to terms with the fact that I would never see you again, but as hope came back, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Although we knew each other really briefly and you made many mistakes, I really wanted to have you with me. I guess I just wanted to get my close friend back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Later, when I lost hope again, suddenly something pulls me and I fall into the forest. Right here in Ninjago, I found you again. I was really happy and surprised that my theory was true. You really lived.</em>
</p>
<p>"And you know the rest" He finished.</p>
<p>"I can see that you have been preparing for this conversation for a long time" He commented that he read on the phone.</p>
<p>"Yes. And how have you been?"</p>
<p>"Nothing interesting." He forced a grimace that looked like a smile.</p>
<p>Brickowsky realized that he wanted to avoid this topic, so he wanted to find out more.</p>
<p>"Tell me" He insisted. "I know well that you can't keep everything inside. Sometimes you have to talk." He put a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I said NO!" He pushed his hand away. Then a medallion pendant fell out of Rex's pocket. Rex immediately put it back in his pocket without showing what was inside. "We're not talking about this"</p>
<p>Emmet didn't know what to say. he just nodded affirmatively. He described Rex'sbehavior as strange and quite unusual. He couldn't make him speak, but he felt that Rex was sad and angry at the same time.</p>
<p>After a while they both headed to the kitchen without a word. They decided to make cold cocoa. Jay and Zane talked in the kitchen. They asked them if they wanted too. Zane said that he was a robot and that this is not good for him and Jay that he would be happy.</p>
<p>"Is something wrong, Jay?" The Master of Ice looked at his friend's face.</p>
<p>"I wonder what to give Nya for our anniversary, but that's not what I wanted to say now!" He waved a hand slightly and put the newspaper on the table. He pointed at the headline. "Look!"</p>
<p>"Yesterday so many masters went gone. Master Of Metal Karloff, Master of Shadow Shade, Master of Smoke Ash and Master Of Amber..."</p>
<p>"Skylor" Finished for Zane Jay. "Who could do that? Should we tell Kai?"</p>
<p>"What will you tell me?"</p>
<p>The Master of Fire suddenly appeared in the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Eem ... Nothing, Kai ..."</p>
<p>“Jay, come on, don't lie. We have to tell him". Zane put on his icy, serious face. He gave Kai a newspaper to read. " I'm sorry..."</p>
<p>"What?! SKYLOR IS GONE ?!" The newspaper in his hands burned immediately.</p>
<p>Jay and the others moved away immediately. They didn't want to get burned. However, Zane, who was not in danger of getting burned, hugged Kai tightly so that he didn't burn anything. He also used his ice power to reduce the fire.</p>
<p>"Calm down, Kai," Zane said calmly.</p>
<p>"How do I calm down ?!" He shouted again. A couple formed between them through their opposing elements. "I saw her yesterday!"</p>
<p>"I know it's difficult, but we'll find her Kai. He repeated it all the time until finally Kai's anger faded, and a tear wave appeared in his place".</p>
<p>Emmet, Rex and Jay tried to extinguish lighted cabinets and shelves.</p>
<p>"Whoever did this ... will pay for it" He wiped his tears on his sleeve.</p>
<p>"I feel very sorry for him" Brickowsky whispered to his friends.</p>
<p>"I also don't know what I would do if I lost Nya. I hope nothing Skylor happen to other elemental masters."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't worry, Kai" Rex said to Kai, "she may still be alive. You have the chance to save her if she is in trouble. If necessary, I and Emmet will help you."</p>
<p>"Will you really help us?" Rex nodded affirmatively. "Thanks."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rays of sunshine transmitted a large amount of heat so that all the windows in the tea shop were opened and the air conditioning was set at the highest speed.</p>
<p>Rex went outside to serve iced tea for two ladies. When he gave the order, he turned, but he stopped quickly because he felt something stuck to his sole. He raised his leg and saw a scrap of some newspaper. He grabbed her and wanted to read the words, but realized that he could hear nothing but the sound of the wind. It was impossible in a loud city. He looked around and noticed that there was nobody.</p>
<p>Suddenly he heard the sound of the door opening. It was so quiet that it almost jumped at the sudden sound.</p>
<p>"Rex, suddenly everyone is gone! What's going on here?!" Emmet shouted in panic.</p>
<p>"I think we're in a dream. In a very real dream". He looked at Emmet. "Are you Emmet or a part of that broken dream?"</p>
<p>"I wanted to ask you the same question! Are you real ?"He touched his forehead. "In a dream it is hard to determine what is real and what is not."</p>
<p>"Yes" He looked again at a scrap of newspaper. Only the main headline could be read from i because the rest was blurred - They write in this newspaper: "Elemental Masters have disappeared."</p>
<p>"Elemental Masters? There was something similar today!"He bowed his head over the newspaper. "What does it mean? Wait ... isn't that ... a vision?”</p>
<p>"Vision after the fact? It does not make sense."</p>
<p>"From what the ninja told me, there are more Elemental Masters and the ninja are also one of them, and they have not disappeared in the real world."</p>
<p>"What are you two doing in my dream?"  Zane asked suddenly.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here ?!" Rex jumped back when he heard him. "I thought robots don't sleep!"</p>
<p>The Ice Master already wanted to explain to them how it works, but the wind became gustier in a second and carried with it mad, feminine laughter. In an instant, the city turned into a dark space with bushes like a maze.</p>
<p>A strange creature stood before them, a figure reminiscent of a woman, but it also had horns, fangs, red, glowing eyes and all the skin of this creature was like amethyst.</p>
<p>Emmet felt terror, so he didn't move at all, and Zane prepared himself for the fight. He tried to freeze the creature, but it defended itself without any problems.</p>
<p>The demon ran at extraordinary speed to them and hit Rex with his claws.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He woke up, sat down on the mattress violently. He was panting heavily and felt drops of sweat run down his forehead.</p>
<p>"Why ... why did you do this to him ..." Emmet moaned in his sleep. He was lying on the floor near Rex's mattress. "Leave him ... and me ... Leave us ..."</p>
<p>"Emmet? Emmet!" He leaned close to him, grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Wake up!"</p>
<p>It did nothing, his friend still moaned and did not wake up. Rex had to do something he didn't want to do. He swung and punched him and this brought his friend to the real world.</p>
<p>"Did you also have this dream? Did we have the same dream? What did it mean ?!” Emmet looked stunned at Rex.</p>
<p>"I don't know, but this black figure" Rex scratched his beard. "I have no idea who or what she was."</p>
<p>"So you also dreamed about it," Zane said, standing in front of the entrance. "Come on, we have to let others know. My visions always come true and this is disturbing, but I am surprised that you also had them."</p>
<p>"Not only you have the sixth sense, Zane"</p>
<p>The three left the room to wake up the rest of the team for the council. Most were not delighted that they were awakened at three in the morning.</p>
<p>"Why did you wake us up so early ...?" Jay yawned.</p>
<p>"We had a dream together with Zane and there was something disturbing about him. We think it could have been a prophetic dream." Emmet briefly explained the reason for the conference. "Do you know anything about purple creatures with horns and glowing eyes?"</p>
<p>"You forgot to add that this character was a woman because she laughed like a female voice" Rex said.</p>
<p>The ninja looked at each other. After a short while, Lloyd spoke first:</p>
<p>"Probably, it was Oni, the demon who brings destruction." He can take the shape of every person and even animal. If this dream is a vision, it means that we have not dealt with all of them. They made my black skin in its true form, but it was possible that it was her imaginary form".</p>
<p>"and in that dream Rex read from the newspaper "Elemental Masters went missing without a trace." - Emmet quoted. "It has already happened, but probably others will suffer."</p>
<p>"I think this will be the purpose of this Oni." Zane analyzed with his computer mind." We will have to inform all masters to be careful. We need to determine why Oni came here, and why they want to kidnap or kill all Elemental Masters.”</p>
<p>Kai, hearing the word "kill", almost fell into another frenzy, however, he stopped his emotions remembering that there is still a second option and Skylor may still be alive.</p>
<p>Rex had a bad feeling about it because Oni can change into everyone, and that means you can't trust anyone. Why do I feel so strange about being with the ninja? Were any of them that demon? I will have to examine this thoroughly. But I can't make a judgment without any evidence. Also, I don't know them well enough to tell if one is behaving above his norm. It will be hard for me to investigate. It may also turn out that I and Emmet really fell into a trap of them and we are their victims, and they all lie and mess with us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a full recovery, Emmet returned to work in the tea shop. He was making up for the time he had lost replacing one of the ninja or Rex. He also thought for a long time about Spinjitzu, because he found himself in the world with his friend who is just getting to know each other and was afraid that something might happen to them through this amethyst Oni could do to all of them. He wondered what he could do and came up with an idea, but he would have to talk to the leader about it.</p>
<p>He knocked on the door of the Green Ninja's room, heard noises from behind them, as if something had fallen and closing the shelf or drawer. Only after a while, the door was opened.</p>
<p>"Oh, it's you Em. Do you need anything?"  He looked embarrassed. The builder didn't know why, but he didn't want to be too noisy. In the past, he overheard a ninja conversation once and did not want to pull on the fact that curiosity controls him.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to talk and you talk as if I still had a sick leg." He chuckled amused.</p>
<p>"Somehow I asked the question because I’m  used to" He let him in. "What did you want to ask?"</p>
<p>"Can you teach me Spinjitzu?"</p>
<p>"Em, I can't teach enemies or other people. You also belong to the group of these people. You are really a stranger" He answered being angry at himself because he really wanted to teach him.</p>
<p>"Please. We are all at risk, you, your friends, Rex and me. Each of us has some power. I don't know if this demon will want to steal power from Rex and me, but even if I don't, I would like to protect you better. I know we know each other briefly, but ... "He bit his lower lip." I have a great and stupid tendency to quickly get attached to people. You are like a family to me, and we know each other for less than a month. I know, it's stupid and for Rex you are definitely a family too, only he holds it more deeply in himself, but if you don't trust him, at least trust me. Teach me to protect you all. Spinjitzu is a power that comes from your world, I want to be able to fight your weapon against your enemies if the need arises. Please trust me."</p>
<p>The Energy Master looked into his eyes. He saw no lie in them, but he was wrong once. Because of his love for Harumi, he thought that she was good and turned out to be his greatest enemy. Love blinded him, and now this situation is repeated. If Emmet lies to him and is on the enemy's side, he will put his team in danger again and his heart will break again ...</p>
<p>"Okay, I trust you". He looked at him blankly. He tried not to show emotion now. "Do not let me down." <em>Please, don't make this mistake this time</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For some time there was no kidnapping of any of the elemental masters. Ninja had to limit the time spent in the tea shop by searching for any clues that would lead them to them. Fortunately, the clients were able to understand the reason for reducing the time, so they didn’t t have any claims to their heroes.</p>
<p>Today they decided to do a small tournament for training. They drew in the urn with the names of their opponents, when someone drew their name, they had to repeat it again. Kai and Emmet awaited their first sparring.</p>
<p>They both put on their protectors, they fought without weapons, because the fight consisted of the fact that they had to use their special powers together with Spinjitzu. The builder learned this a little from Lloyd, but he never once managed to create a tornado. However, he didn’t intend to give up, because the ninja also had a problem with it at the beginning, so it was natural that he could not after a few trainings.</p>
<p>It might seem that the result is already decided, but Emmet won this round due to his agility. He practiced martial arts with Rex and ninja to better fight his enemies and it brought a lot of results. Now Emmet had not only strength but also speed, so the surprise attack confused the Master Of Fire and eventually lost the fight.</p>
<p>Zane and Nya, ice and water, fought next. These elements are very closely related. And White Ninja has improved his body and cannot damage his system. However, Nya won because she made a new move that surprised Zane. Her mother, the previous master of water, gave her tips on how to create strong creepers out of the water with which to catch an opponent, which determined the outcome of the fight.</p>
<p>Jay vs Rex. The Blue Ninja faced Cole many times, the strongest of their team, so he wasn't afraid of the extraordinary power of Rex. And in the fight, he used a technique that he himself called "talk-concentration". Of course, it was about telling the opponent some dry jokes or just stupid things. It might seem silly, but more than once thanks to that the Master Of Lightning won duels because the enemies quickly upset him and it just distracted them. However, Rex knew this technique very well, because he used it himself, only in a different way, so malicious jokes did not make the slightest impression on him. The cowboy won by grabbing his wrist and throwing him against the wall.</p>
<p>Lloyd and Cole were next. Current and past leader, both extremely stubborn to pursue their goals and win fights, as well as accept defeats with dignity. Like Emmet, Lloyd relied more on his agility and tricks, and Cole, like Rex, on his strength, but that didn't mean that the Black Ninja was less flexible quite the contrary. Thanks to the dance school, his body stretched and sometimes even used his dance skills for combat techniques. The Green Ninja, however, also had tremendous strength thanks to exercises and his special skills. Lloyd won this duel, however, because both Ninja created Spinjitzu that repelled each other, but Green Ninja used his power to create an energy ball in time. The bullet hit Cole and tipped the scales of victory to the leader.</p>
<p>Emmet, Nya, Rex and Lloyd made it to the semi-finals. The second draw began and Rex against Emmet and Nya against Lloyd was elected.</p>
<p>The first couple once fought with each other when they fell into another dimension, and they were enchanted in small toys. Brickowsky was afraid that Rex would easily defeat him.</p>
<p>"Imagine that I'm your enemy" Rex advised noticing his friend's uncertainty. "It always helps".</p>
<p>Emmet took this advice and tried to create a picture in his mind of Rex that would still be on the wrong side of the power.</p>
<p>The fight began, the elder made the first move, his fist dug into the ground creating a small hollow. The younger wanted to kick him, but the opponent parried the attack. Blow, dodge, parry, attack, dodge and a series of subsequent attacks.</p>
<p>Suddenly Rex lost his balance by throwing sand in his eyes. It blinded the cowboy and tried to wipe it off quickly, but the friction only made him pinch him even more. Emmet seized the opportunity and defeated Rex. Rex congratulated his friend on winning and praised his ingenuity.</p>
<p>Next were Lloyd and Nya, both vigilant because they expected the least expected things. This was one of their main rules</p>
<p>Lloyd knew perfectly well how to use Nya's power against her. He had five elements, and in addition to energy, lightning was the most dominant, and that was what he wanted to use against her. After a series of strokes, when the opportunity arose, he charged his hands with lightning and touched them with the water that Nya was about to throw at him. Because of that, she got a small but effective electric shock, but it wasn't the end of surprises. As the Energy Master approached to perform the final blow that would end the fight, the warrior directed the spilt water on the ground. She gathered it at one point, and when Lloyd stood where there was water, she made the water cast him down. As a result, Lloyd fell to the roof and lost.</p>
<p>The final fight will be fought by the water champion and builder. The competition was unexpected because most of them bet on Rex and Lloyd, but life can be really unpredictable. Emmet also did not expect him to go to the final round.</p>
<p>Zane signaled to start the duel. The warrior jumped over him and tried to get him quickly from behind. He avoided the stream of water that almost hit him, and Nya made a series of streams immediately after his dodge, but Emmet avoided them very efficiently. She decided to change her tactics and tried to attack him with her spinjitzu. She pulled him into the tornado, but he managed to jump out of it, which quite surprised the Master of Water. She couldn't even deal with any damage to him. The builder took advantage of her confusion and hit the ground creating an earthquake that interrupted her Spinjitzu.</p>
<p>Then he remembered Lloyd's words, "Spin around and deny your power outside." Failure after failure, he did not before, but he was now trying to do exactly what Green Ninja taught him. He closed his eyes. He felt as if time in his head slowed down. He turned and his revolutions grew faster and faster until spinjitzu was created, which was orange and silver. He drew the Master of Water into the tornado and defeated her in a duel with this technique.</p>
<p>Lloyd felt pride because he was teaching someone for the first time and his lesson was effective. Seeing the speed of his learning, he felt something else, but he tried not to recall his mistakes and the mistakes of his master.</p>
<p>"Everything is fine?" Zane asked, standing next to him.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm happy. He learned Spinjitzu thanks to me. I just hope I didn't make the wrong decision" He sighed.</p>
<p>"Lloyd, everyone makes mistakes," Kai said coming closer to him because he heard what they were talking about. "Even Master Wu does them, remember?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I noticed that. And thank you"</p>
<p>"I would like to be able to do that! Which of you can teach me?" Rex turned to Ninja.</p>
<p>Before the Green Ninja could say anything, Cole stepped forward first and volunteered to teach him. They seemed to be really good friends, so he agreed that Cole would teach Rex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"On the other side of this map, they wrote "Nobody yet came out of the temple alive" the Black Ninja quoted.</p>
<p>"They always write it, and then the main characters come out alive at the last minute. Classic" Rex rolled his eyes. He could predict several scenarios of their trip. Sometimes watching movies is useful in real life.</p>
<p>Rex, Cole, Lloyd and Emmet have landed in the middle of the desert. According to the coordinates, the temple was located here. They looked around and noticed a very low tower a little further.</p>
<p>"Is this the temple?"  Emmet asked in surprise. "A bit small."</p>
<p>"I think it's just her tower and the whole building is under the sand. She must have been covered in sand". Lloyd noticed "You will have to enter through the window."</p>
<p>Only this way they could get inside because it would take centuries to unearth the temple.</p>
<p>It was dark inside, so they took out the flashlights and turned them on. Then they saw the passage at the end of the corridor that led to the huge hall. Various hieroglyphs and carvings were on the walls. Even in low light, they could see the details.</p>
<p>" Blondie, you said that ..."</p>
<p>"Don't call me Blondie" Green Ninja interrupted him looking at him menacingly.</p>
<p>"Lloyd, you said that this temple was created by your grandfather, First Master of Spinjitzu and platinum gloves too. He's kind of a god, isn't he?"</p>
<p>"He was half-dragon, half-oni"  He clearly marked the word <em>'was'</em>.</p>
<p>"Yes, but you met him when you almost died. You can't contact him somehow?" Rex suggested. "Maybe he could teleport Emmet and I or help me find those gloves."</p>
<p>"It's not that easy. I don't contact him like on the phone when I feel like it."</p>
<p>"It's a shame, that would help us a lot" He sighed softly.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, they didn't have a map from inside the temple, only a way to it. The winding corridors resembled a labyrinth. Sometimes they had to go back because they came across a wall.</p>
<p>At the end of the corridor, they were now walking through, was a triple fork. They had to decide whether to choose one path or split up and see two. They did not consider the third option to divide into unequal teams and examine all, because it resulted in quite a high risk. That is why they chose the second option, namely splitting into two teams and examining two corridors. Rex went with Cole and Emmet went with Lloyd.</p>
<p>Cole wanted to talk to Rex, but he didn't know where to start and break the silence. He gets along well with him and even once asked him for advice on music, but he had the impression that despite what he shows outside, he is really very introverted. Honestly, he wanted to raise a topic that is heavy but has been bothering him for some time.</p>
<p>As they spent the night at the hotel, the black ninja was suddenly awakened by strange moans. It was the first time he saw Rex crying and muttering vaguely. He understood only a small part: "It's my fault, I'm sorry ... I could save you ...". Cole never asked what the dream was about. He didn't even tell Rex that he had heard him.</p>
<p>Suddenly they heard something from the end of the corridor. Being close enough they could see the abyss and huge blades that opened shortly before they entered the huge chamber. They were swinging, and to get to the other side you had to jump on platforms that were separated by these blades.</p>
<p>"Well, a standard trap," the archaeologist crouched down and grabbed a stone, "and I have a custom solution for her." He swung, but Cole stopped him from casting. "Hey! What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I need to see something." Saying this, he went to the wall, put his ear to it and knocked several times. "You can't do it because the blades are firmly attached to the ceiling. If you try to destroy them in this way, the ceiling may collapse, and then we will be buried alive under the sand. I don't know about you, but I don't want to die like that."</p>
<p>" Eh, okay. We must be careful not to divide us in half" He prepared for the run, sensing the right moment, began to run and jump on the platforms. Master Of Earth was just before.</p>
<p>The platforms had different sizes and because of the instability, it was difficult to jump on them. One of the platforms broke under Rex's feet, but he managed to jump and not fall into the abyss. He turned to see if his companion could jump over.</p>
<p>"Speed up, and remember about the blades, and if you fall, I'll catch you!" He shouted at him.</p>
<p>"Okay..." Cole looked into the black abyss, then at the deadly devices in front of him.</p>
<p>He accelerated and flew between two blades, but he couldn't get to the goal. He gripped the steep wall enough not to fall. He tried to climb, but the wall was so flat that even he couldn't get higher.</p>
<p>Rex held out his hand to him, but he noticed an open medallion next to the black Ninja that hung down on a small spike. He must have fallen when he jumped.</p>
<p>"Rex! Help me!" He called him, then looked in the direction where the cowboy was looking and saw the contents of the medallion. Then he remembered the words his companion had repeated in his sleep. "Rex ..."</p>
<p>He wondered for a moment what to do. He reached out to Cole again and pulled him. He wanted to reach for the medallion, but he slipped from the spike and the darkness absorbed him, he was gone forever.</p>
<p>"This picture, what was inside the medallion ... - he started a little uncertainly.  "It was your wife... and a child..?</p>
<p>Hearing this, Rex turned toward him. He looked down for a short time, his bangs covering his eyes, his hands clenched into fists, making them tremble. He raised his head. Tears spilt out with great intensity. He wasn't able to move. He just cried completely heartbroken.</p>
<p>"I held back for so long because I couldn't tell anyone about it. Even Emmet and you found out first ... "he said groaning. He felt as if his whole body were squeezed, especially his heart. "They died because of me..."</p>
<p>Cole walked over to him and hugged him. He knew what it was like to lose a loved one. But he never blamed himself.</p>
<p>"It certainly wasn't your fault." He spoke calmly ."Tell me what happened. I promise I won't tell anyone."</p>
<p>"We have a mission to complete"</p>
<p>"Come on! Do you really want to overcome obstacles in this condition? Nothing will happen if you tell me first". He assured him.</p>
<p>They sat opposite each other, and Rex began to tell.</p>
<p>
  <em>In Bricksburg winter came and snowflakes slowly fell, applying a white quilt to the ground.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The main door of the yellow house opened with a creak as Rex entered through it. He laid down a backpack with chopped wood and rubbed his shoes against the doormat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And you didn't put on your jacket again," Lucy noticed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm not cold so what do I need?" He rolled his eyes. "How's our little Rebel? Already started walking?" He changed the subject and looked for his little son.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"He's coming right now" She pointed at the little boy, who was walking slowly on his two feet to his dad.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh my! He walks!" He knelt down and held out his hands to him. "Come to daddy!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rebel walked to his father trying to stay on his feet. When the toddler came to him, his dad took him in his arms and praised him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly the room turned unnaturally red. This strange light was coming from the window, so the couple decided to look through it to see what was the reason for this phenomenon. They saw a meteorite flying towards the earth.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Get down!" Rex shouted to Lucy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They both quickly lay down on the floor, and a huge bang caused the window glass to break into small pieces. Rex got up and once again looked quickly through the broken window. More meteorites were coming.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We have to run to your ship!" She stood up and took the child from him. "You clear the way for me and I will watch the Rebel."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rex nodded, told Lucy to wait for the keys during that time. He stormed in on the floor looking for them. He didn't care what the mess was doing around him. Now only the keys counted. They won't launch the ship without them. Fortunately, he found them in one of the drawers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He returned to them and they all ran out of the house together. As soon as any meteorites or smaller shards of them flew toward them, Rex jumped high and, thanks to its enormous strength, destroyed killer projectiles.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The ground parted abruptly, making a huge and deep hole that reached boiling lava. They fell into her, and the quick reaction of the cowboy made him clutch the wall with one hand and hold his wife with the other, who was also holding their child.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Lucy, don't be afraid, I'll drop you in a minute!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay" She shook her head in agreement and held the Rebel tighter so that he wouldn't fall out of her hands by tossing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He rocked her and when he was about to drop her off, another earthquake made him release Lucy's hand too quickly. Lucy's scream echoed against the crater walls. Before Rex could do anything, they already fell into the boiling lava and burned immediately.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"LUCY! REBEL!" He exclaimed, but he didn't have time to despair, he had to run alone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He climbed to the top and ran as fast as he could. He was constantly wiping away tears that reduced his visibility. And huge negative emotions tried to stop him, but he forced his body to run.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With the key button, he opened the hatch from a small spaceship and immediately launched it rising into the air. He was getting faster and faster to jump to another dimension, but then several meteorite shards hit before the jump and damaged the ship.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He teleported, but his machine began to fail due to damage and threw him off the ship. He hit the ground hard and lost consciousness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After an indefinite time, he woke up with a headache, teleportation failed and landed somewhere else. At the moment, he didn't care. He fell to his knees because he realized that he had just lost his whole family, friends and the world, and he was the only survivor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tears welled up in his eyes all the time, and his body trembled. He clenched his fists and began to hit the ground, making a depression in it. He shouted. Sobbed. He was pissed at the whole world, especially at himself. All the time he heard in his head the scream of his wife and saw the image of two bodies burning.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Lucy ... Rebel ... - Tired, curled up and cried.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He heard someone's footsteps. In a short moment, his desperate face changed beyond recognition. He couldn't show fear or weakness to strangers because they could use it, but instead of strangers, he saw Emmet. Then it occurred to him that his machine had to make anomalies in Emmet's world.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He wanted to approach his old friend and tell him everything, but he couldn't tell anyone about it now. Even if he wanted to, he would gibbers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He checked if he still had a medallion in his pocket, which he made himself, especially for Lucy. He did not manage to give it to her, so the gift for her became his memento to his loved ones.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cole stared at him for a long time when he finished telling. What was he supposed to tell him? That everything will be fine? It will not be good, he has lost so much and nothing will reverse it.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. That's all I can do for you, feel sorry for you." Master of Earth said quietly, irritated by his powerlessness in this situation.</p>
<p>"No, that's not all. You have already done a lot." He forced a small smile to cover the pain. "Okay, we have to get going. Probably Lloyd and Emmet are already far away and are waiting for us."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Were you really possessed?" Emmet was surprised.</p>
<p>"Yes," Lloyd answered honestly.</p>
<p>"And how did it feel?" He inquired about every detail because the adventures of the Green Ninja fascinated him.</p>
<p>"Not very pleasant because you feel that someone is taking control over you and you are fighting with him. It's hard to describe, but it's really not pleasant". He flinched at remembering it.</p>
<p>Emmet stood on the floor that collapsed under him and activated the trap.</p>
<p>"Watch out!" Lloyd shouted and pushed him until they both fell over.</p>
<p>Shots fired from the wall, and one of them hit the ninja's shoulder. After a while, the trap stopped.</p>
<p>"Lloyd, you're hurt! It's all because of me ..."</p>
<p>"It's nothing ..." He sat up and clenched his teeth tightly. "At least she's not poisoned. Then I would die right away.”</p>
<p>"But if I was more attentive, it wouldn't happen." He reached out to him. "Will you give me your sword?"</p>
<p>The Energy Master didn't know what he needed for it at first, but he gave it to him. Emmet cut his sleeves from his blue blouse and dipped one piece of fabric with water from a bottle.</p>
<p>"Take out the arrow and I will clean it and bandage it."</p>
<p>Lloyd nodded and grabbed the shaft of the arrow, then quickly pulled it out. His body pierced even worse pain than before, and the blood flowed faster.</p>
<p>The builder thoroughly cleaned the wound, and then began to wrap the hand with a shred of material, stopping the blood spilling intensively. Finally, he tied a makeshift bandage on his bow so that it could be easily untied later.</p>
<p>" Thanks, but you didn't have to do it. I could handle it myself."</p>
<p>"But it went faster when I helped you. We are a team and you have to help each other on the team. Did you forget about it, leader?"</p>
<p>Lloyd agreed quietly with him because he knew he was right. The green ninja often wanted to take everything on himself, even the smallest things.</p>
<p>“It didn’t hit you?” He asked</p>
<p>“No, I'm all right.” He stood up and helped him up. “We have to get going. Probably Rex and Cole are already far away and are waiting for us.”</p>
<p>“Okay”. He smiled despite the burning pain and walked beside him.</p>
<p>Seeing Emmet's profile, he noticed that he had changed a lot. Through training, his muscles became more sculpted and he also lost weight. His cheekbones protruded gently. He felt like he was looking at Rex.</p>
<p>"Emmet, are you and Rex related?"</p>
<p>“It's quite ... complicated”  He chuckled. “Rex was kind of ahead of me. His name means Radical Emmet eXtreme or R.E.X for short. He fell into another dimension, then got out of it and wanted to change his future to take revenge on friends who, in his opinion, left him. Yes, I am an alternative version of Rex, and I exist only because Rex decided to change the past wanting to transform me into himself so that he could exist, but he did not succeed. And recently I found out that it exists, only two similar worlds with alternative realities have arisen. Forgive me, I am a bit confused and my translation is a little pointless. It's really complicated to describe.”</p>
<p>“A bit” He shook his head in surprise at his confession.</p>
<p>He suspected they might be related, but not that they were alternate versions of the same person. Even their voices sound different, but he remembered several situations when he thought Emmet was calling him and it was Rex, so sometimes their voices were identical.</p>
<p>They stopped because they noticed a deep chasm in front of them that separated them from the next passage.</p>
<p>“We have to figure out a way to get to the other side” Lloyd was looking for something that could help them, but he had no idea.</p>
<p>“I'll use it” He pointed to the overturned pillar.</p>
<p>“Emmet, I'm not sure if even you are-”</p>
<p> Before he finished, the construction worker lifted the pillar with great care and turned it into a makeshift bridge to the other side. The Green Ninja has never seen such strength in his life. Even he did not have such strength, and yet he had a particle of earth. Without a word, they crossed over.</p>
<p>"I have one more question, you and Rex, is your power increased or acquired?"</p>
<p>“I'm not sure, but probably innate. In my world, everyone has a lot of strength and can build, but it seems to me that only me and Rex can do it on such a scale and we can still destroy. If I think about it now, it is quite strange. Apparently, they called me "the chosen one", but I didn't stand out. It was the influence of more creative people that changed me.”</p>
<p>“I understand, so you don't really know” He said. “At first, I didn't know I had the power. Later I discovered it thanks to my friends and uncle. Mine is certainly innate because not only that my grandfather is the creator of Ninjago, my father is also his son who belongs to the dark side, it, unfortunately, possessed him. To think that I used to be a child who wanted to become someone like him.”</p>
<p>"I don't know him, but you're definitely better than him." He put his hand on his good shoulder. Then they both stopped for a moment. “Remember that.”</p>
<p>“I will remember it.”</p>
<p>At the end of the corridor, another passage led up, which led to the end of the road. They saw gloves on a stone pedestal that looked more like stone carvings.</p>
<p>“Oh, hi!” Cole waved at them, who had just left the second passage. “How was your place?”</p>
<p>"It's hard enough, Lloyd has suffered a bit, but it's not a big deal," Emmet assured them. “And at your place?”</p>
<p>“I almost fell into a big hole, but luckily I'm still alive.” The black ninja laughed.</p>
<p>“I thought my cookies would be safe” The green ninja whispered.</p>
<p>“What are you mumbling there?” Master of Earth asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing” He lied, trying to stop the burst of laughter.</p>
<p>The road to the pedestal seemed too easy, but earlier traps for most people could prove fatal.</p>
<p>According to legend, when you touch the gloves, they change from stone to platinum. Rex took one and Emmet took the other, but nothing happened. The gloves were still petrified.</p>
<p>“It's a fake!” Danger threw the glove on the floor. Or maybe they never had any power?</p>
<p> He felt cheated. He hoped that they would help them, but they turned out to be only worthless sculptures.</p>
<p>“We'll definitely find some other source of energy. We must not give up, we will definitely succeed.” Emmet tried to lift his spirits.</p>
<p>“But why? Rather no one would make this temple for no reason” Cole whispered to Lloyd.</p>
<p>“ It is possible that someone was here much earlier and left fakes, and all the treasure has appropriated. This temple is many thousands of years old, so if someone was here, they probably died a long time ago or used the power of gloves to travel around dimensions.”</p>
<p>They left the temple and immediately went to the jet. Rex watched the setting sun. Looking at them, he wondered if they needed to get out. Earlier he flew to the world of Emmet because only he knew and wanted to save himself from the crumbling dimension. Now, however, he knew Ninjago, in which he made new friends. <em>Does it even make sense to look for it? There is everyone I knew, Lucy, too. I lost my Lucy and my child ... I have to deal with it. Returning to this dimension will not be good for me, but Em may want to go back there. He told me how it was there, but ... maybe he misses his world?</em></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai, Emmet, Nya and Rex were sitting in the dining room table and played card game "thousand". The Siblings played this game for the first time because it wasn’t created in this dimension, but they quickly learned it.</p><p>"I won!" Master of Fire suddenly shouted.</p><p>"You have a thousand on the minus, not the plus" Rex picked up a notebook with the current results.</p><p>"You didn't say if there was a thousand plus or minus. A thousand is a thousand!" He insisted.</p><p>"Bro, chill" She pulled his sleeve to make him sit down. "They said it was supposed to be plus, not a minus, so don't deny your defeat."</p><p>"Probably one more round and we'll see who wins" Rex shuffled the cards and dealt them all. He wasn't doing too well because had only 400 points, Emmet 910 and Nya 890. Now winning depended on how their cards worked. "You give anything?"</p><p>Kai and Emmet answered zero, and Nya had to collect three forced cards. She took them and looked at them. After her little smile, it was easy to tell that she was in the winning position. She gave two of her cards to her fellow players and laid down hers.</p><p>"All reds!" She got up from the table and formed the text from water:<strong> I WON</strong>. "Really cool game, maybe we can teach others to play it too? We'd play it sometimes".</p><p>"Honestly, it was nice to play with you" Emmet admitted. "I'm looking forward to another game!"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"How long have they lived with us?" Lloyd asked while avoiding a White Ninja shot.</p><p>"66 days, three hours and twenty minutes." He took out his shuriken and threw them. One hit Lloyd's leg, which caused him to fall when he tried to escape. "And I forgot about 12 seconds."</p><p>"Ouch..." He was massaging his back because it hurt the most there. "You didn't have to be so precise. Remember, my wound healed recently!"</p><p>"I know, but I always try to do everything with precision." He stretched out his hand to him and helped him stand up. "Something worries you?"</p><p>"Maybe a little" He was cleaned his outfit off the sand."I just think a lot about some things. You know I do sometimes."</p><p>"It's a fact" Master Of Ice agreed with him. "But even then, you don't get so distracted." He noticed his friend's embarrassed face. And he was kicking the tip of his shoe against the ground, and that meant something to Lloyd personally. Zane had long recognized the natural signals that exposed his friends' feelings.</p><p>"I don't know, I guess I'm just a little bit in love, but it's not serious" He waved his hands in denial.</p><p>"Are you afraid that Emmet will turn out to be an enemy, like Harumi, or are you just afraid of being rejected?" He asked, caring</p><p>"Both, I guess. Hey... how did you know it was about Emmet?"</p><p>"I just now used my sixth sense more than I used facts to base it on, but I also noticed some signs of love in you." He smiled and sat on a bench and patted the seat next to each other encouraging Lloyd to sit down.</p><p> </p><p>"I got rid of the thought that he might become an enemy or that he might reject me, but now I worry about something else." He sat next to him.</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"They got here by a mistake and they're actually prisoners in our world for months. I want the best for them, and especially for Emmet, but I'm afraid that once they find a way to teleport themselves into their dimension, Emmet won't want to stay here and leave me, and even if he wants me, he'll want to go back to his home and choose his home." He looked up at the sky imagining how to say goodbye to him. "I can't leave my dimension, so I understand that he may miss his and want to go back there."</p><p>"Well, we don't know if they still miss their home. I think they're getting used to it they're fine here."</p><p>"What if they're just pretending?" He asked him with a hopeless tone.</p><p>"I don't think they're pretending, but if you want, we can talk to them together. I'll help you with that." He patted him on the head.</p><p>All of a sudden, they heard Jay's plane. The blue Ninja landed in the courtyard, got out of the vehicle quickly. They saw him sweating, his hair was more straggly than usual, and his face was terrified.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"I want everyone to come to the meeting that will be in the courtyard!" They heard Lloyd's voice from small speakers.</p><p>If the Green Ninja called them, it meant they had a mission to complete. Rex and Emmet have also been on missions since the boy was rescued from bandits.</p><p>When they all arrived, they quickly realized that one member of their team was missing.</p><p>"Where's Cole?" Kai questioned.</p><p>"He was taken away by Oni" Jay covered his face, looked scared. "I tried to save him, but Oni attacked so fast... Cole told me to run, so they wouldn't take me either."</p><p>"But what exactly happened?" She asked Nya.</p><p>"Jay and Cole helped a couple who got lost in the woods get out of it." Lloyd started explaining more precisely. "By the time they accomplished their mission, they were about to return to the monastery, but they were attacked by abducted Masters of the Elements.”</p><p>"Oni was there too! Somehow they were controlling them and took Cole!" The Master of Lightning has interfered.</p><p>"And not only did they kidnap them" Lloyd showed them the newspaper. "The next ones will be kidnapped by her. You know why she's catching us now because we're the only ones left. It's very possible it's a trap, but we have to go to this magical wilderness"</p><p>"You're right, but we can't act hastily," Rex said. "We don't know the enemy. They looked different in our dream than in your descriptions. We don't know what she's capable of, and the most important thing is that we don't separate, we can't afford to, and if they control the other Masters of the Elements, then we have to be careful."</p><p>"The old man is right,"  Kai said.</p><p>" Don't let yourself call me that, Flame. Zane is older than me."</p><p>"I am an eternal teenager" Nindroid rolled his eyes. "We don't have time for this kind of argument now. We need to get ready to fight."</p><p>"Exactly” Lloyd confirmed. "Just take the necessary things on a rescue mission."</p><p>Everyone went to their rooms to take their weapons and change into ninja outfits. Emmet and Rex put on their protectors, and the ninja got swords, daggers and one plasma weapon each.</p><p>The gun almost dropped, he couldn't relax at all. He started to like the master of the earth, and he got the closest to him of all ninja, and now someone wants to take away his friend, the person he cared about. But he knew that his emotions wouldn’t help Cole. He needs to be careful. Their enemy has already conned many warriors. If he gets them... He didn't even want to guess what he could do to them. But he had a very bad feeling about it.</p><p>They entered the Destiny's Bounty when they packed their stuff.</p><p>Zane sent a message to Master Wu in case he returned from his journey. They didn't want to worry about their master's absence, but they felt he would be more worried when he read it.</p><p>They landed in the woods. The forest was too dense to be watched from above, so they decided to go on foot. Four ninjas also took gold weapons with them, and Lloyd took Cole's weapon because he's missing. He was the only one except for Cole who could control it.</p><p>"And why do you call it the Magic Forest?" He asked Emmet.</p><p>"They say this forest changes all the time" Nya started. "he paths are never the same, and trees, bushes and stones change their position, so it is very dangerous."</p><p>"Some say you can find some ancient buildings here," Zane said." If they are hiding here, it will be very difficult to find her."</p><p>It was getting darker slowly and so far they have not found any enemies, but all the time they felt as if someone from the shadows was watching them. It could have been caused by the energy of this place or really someone was following them.</p><p>"And there is no maze in this forest?" He asked Jay Zane.</p><p>“Apparently, yes” He confirmed by scanning the area. “So far, my scanner shows it's not far, but that could change right away.”</p><p>“Oni may be hiding in the labyrinth. We need to check it out” Lloyd let the Ice Master go and the whole group started following him.</p><p>Rex was measuring with everyone's eyesight one by one. <em>A demon that can turn into any person. What if one of the ninjas is that demon? It's possible that Cole could only pretend to be in danger, but actually, he was. If so, I hope he wasn't from the beginning. It would really come out awkward if I found out I'm mating with someone I haven't really met. And I also confessed?!</em> He sneaked a peek at his friend. <em>What if he's Emmet and now he's not Emmet? What if that demon kidnapped him and turned himself in for him? I've been checking, but you don't know what else this demon can do.</em></p><p>"Rex, before we go in, I want to give you something." he pulled out of his pocket a pendant with an mp3 on it, an amulet and a keyring with an R." I made the headphones, but they stayed in our room."</p><p>"Wait, what's the occasion?" He took a gift from him and looked at it.</p><p>"And there must be an opportunity? Besides, you've had two birthdays I haven't been to! Let's assume it's a gift to celebrate that we met again."</p><p>"Thanks, and now I'm gonna have to come up with something for you." He laughed. He couldn't stop the fact that he was associated with what he had lost, so he felt a hug in his heart when he touched him... ...the amulet was rhombus-shaped and his previous circle.  He wanted to see what was inside, but the ninjas started to rush them because they stayed behind. They accelerated their step and caught up with the team.</p><p>For a while, they stared at the wide entrance to the maze. They had to risk it, because, in the end, it could be one of their hiding places, and catching it is for the safety not only of their team but also of the other kidnappers.</p><p>They crossed the border of the labyrinth and suddenly walls of tall bushes grew between them. Exactly what they wanted to avoid happened.</p><p>They tried to destroy the walls, but it didn't work, and even the powers of the elements seemed to be worthless. The enchanted, tall bushes could not be moved.</p><p>They were divided into four groups, Rex and Jay were in the first tunnel, Lloyd and Nya in the second, Emmet and Zane in the third, and Kai was left alone. They decided to go further because they couldn't turn back, they had to go forward.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid of Kai because he's left all alone," Nya said kept her spear ready all the time.</p><p>"I know. I'm worried about him too, and Cole and the other masters" Lloyd heard a sound behind him. He turned around violently and only saw Nya stepping on the branch. "Nya, don't scare me!</p><p>"I'm sorry" She laughed awkwardly.</p><p>"Why don't we talk about the weather?"He tried to relax the atmosphere somehow, even though he was nervous and didn't know how to relax it.</p><p>"Yeah, cool, foggy and gloomy, it looks really good" She responded sarcastically.</p><p>They heard a scream, but for a moment they thought it was a mistake but it happened again. They ran, but could not find their way, but still heard the scream. They recognized that it was Kai who screamed. They found him lying down and writhing on the ground babbling something under his nose. They came closer and noticed that his eyes were open, but that his whole eyes were shining in a very dark violet shade.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>"Why didn't Pixal come with us,"  Emmet asked the nindroid.</p><p>"Pixal often becomes a Samurai X and defends people from smaller crimes, and now she had a call to one of the smaller towns" Zane explained.</p><p>"I know you and Pixal are together, but how long has it been?"</p><p> </p><p>"Almost four years," He said with pride. "We're happy together. I'm really happy to have someone like her. It's possible that..."</p><p>He didn't finish because he stopped them screaming at the end of the tunnel. They saw Rex fall to the ground and they're facing him.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Rex kept his weapon on standby all the time. It is possible that their opponent turned into some kind of animal and watched them, so on the way he managed to shoot some smaller animals just in case.</p><p>"You said before that what pulled Cole in was those kidnappers, and you're sure it wasn't Oni to mislead you?"</p><p>"It certainly wasn't them. She stood behind them and controlled them in some way and they tried to kidnap me too when I tried to help..." He turned his eyes away and his hands holding the nunchaku of lightning were trembling.</p><p>"Don't blame yourself, redhead." He patted him pretty hard on the shoulder to calm him down, although he almost knocked him down. "With that attitude, you can't save your friend."</p><p>Rex turned around on his heel and leaned his head to see where the fork leads. All roads looked the same, which made it difficult for him to choose his path.</p><p>"And who said he was my friend," A person with a female voice said.</p><p>The archaeologist hearing it instantly charged the blaster and aimed at Jay. He was sure he said it.</p><p>"You're Oni"  He spoke through his clenched teeth and looked with contempt at a smiling imitation of a Blue Ninja. "Let me guess, you kidnapped Jay, then Cole, and before that, the Elementary Masters, and now you want to come after us. How long have you been Jay?"</p><p>"About a month, I guess. It was easy to kidnap him, he doesn't like to follow orders and instead of going to his parents' place with someone, he went alone. But this transition and kidnapping is just part of my bigger plan" There was a sneaky smile on the stolen face.</p><p>Rex couldn't look at Jay's face with that smile. It didn't fit him so well with that joke he met, it drove him crazy.</p><p>"Show your real face, or are you so disgusting that you're afraid to reveal yourself?" He mocked her.</p><p>She didn't answer anything. She walked slowly towards him like she wasn't afraid of him at all. Rex pulled the trigger, but his bullet missed because she jumped. Something purple hit him in the face. He wiped his face with his sleeve, and when he opened his eyes, he still saw nothingness.</p><p>The black abyss took shape. Rex began to look around the familiar corridor with surprise. He sensed that they had done this and wanted to be prepared to shoot her when she revealed herself, but his weapons disappeared. The hand was pointlessly looking for even a dagger, which he had hidden under his vest.</p><p>Some sounds were coming from the end of the corridor. He went there and opened the door, and inside he saw himself playing with his son. He realized that these were his memories and his happy life in the past.</p><p>"What the...?"His voice collapsed, and his leg took an involuntary step back.</p><p>His reasoning screamed that all this wasn't true, but suddenly something started to tell him that what he saw was true. He completely forgot his mission and what they had done to him before.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Emmet and Nya approached Rex, who was lying unconscious on the ground and wriggling. He looked like he had a nightmare. They tried to wake him up, but it didn't work.</p><p>"Rex! Rex! Rex! Wake up!" He grabbed his vest and shaken it.</p><p>Suddenly something hit him in the back of the head. He blinked a few times and turned his head, but he didn't see anybody, the Master Of Water disappeared, and then his friend he's holding, and everything around him became black. </p><p>All his old friends and Lucy appeared. They were in their post-apocalyptic clothes, and the builder thought he had gone back in some strange way in time.</p><p>They started gossiping at him, whispering: "He's not special." "He's that famous warrior? He's just a wimp." "He can't even adapt. He's always smiling. Pfff, a kid can't grow up."</p><p>"Ey, don't say that" he was confused. "I just wanted you guys to have a little better mood then..."</p><p>"We never wanted that" Lucy walked out of the crowd in front of a building contractor. "We don't need someone like you.</p><p>They started calling him names, and Emmet couldn't stand it. He broke through the crowd and tried to get away from them. They didn't go before, but he felt their voices echoing in his head.</p><p>He hid in the first house he saw. He wanted to get out of it as soon as everything calmed down, but after a while, he recognized the interior. This was his home, where he lived when he couldn't build anything without his tools.</p><p>"What's up? You want to watch a movie?"</p><p> He heard his voice in the other room. He walked up to the door and saw himself sitting on the couch with his plant he was talking to.</p><p>It suddenly became clear in his eyes. He blinked and found himself again in another place and this time in a bunker. During the apocalypse, he and Lucy lived in one smaller bunker.</p><p>"Lucy, why don't we go look at the stars?" - He offered.</p><p>"No, Emmet" She turned her head. "Why would we do that?"</p><p>"You know, the city is ruined, but the sky and the beautiful stars are still the same."</p><p>"The sky from which these aliens flew in”. She said.</p><p>"Oh, come on, you're exaggerating. Come on, it'll be fun!" He grabbed her hand and led her to the exit.</p><p>"I said no!" She put his hand away.</p><p>He grabbed her hand and felt a slight burning on her, but he had the most heartbreak. He left the place without a word. He wanted to find someone to look at the stars, but he couldn't get anyone to do it</p><p>He climbed to the roof of one of the bunkers and looked at the starry sky alone.</p><p>Seeing his past, Emmet realized a certain thing from which he subconsciously escaped and thought that this problem never affected him.</p><p>"I was always lonely".He whispered to himself. "Now I'm lonely too, I don't want to feel it..." He fell on his knees and lowered his head down</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Rex's nightmare was getting worse and worse and the end of his world began again. Rex closed his eyes and covered his ears. He didn't want to see or hear it for the second time, but voices started to sound in his head, which became louder when he covered his ears, so he discovered them. These were the moans of his wife and child. Suddenly he started to hear them outside, behind him.</p><p>He turned his head slowly, and as soon as he saw a small part of the view behind him, he turned his eyes away and let his head down, feeling more and more pain, which made him sick.</p><p>"It's all your fault..."</p><p>He jumped away because Lucy appeared before him with the baby in his arms. The skin was coming away from their bodies, and pieces of clothing were melted with burned skin.</p><p>"I... I didn't want you dead."He looked at them, though he couldn't stand the terrible sight. "I know I let you go... I'm sorry..."</p><p>"Your apology doesn't mean anything. You're guilty of our death!" She punched him in the face with her fist until he fell over.</p><p>It felt like gravity was pushing him harder, so he couldn't get up. He leaned his weakened body against his hands, and tears fell on rocky ground.</p><p>Suddenly he saw that he had an amulet hanging around his neck, but it was not the necklace Lucy had given him. He opened the medallion and there was a picture of him, Emmet and Ninja. He stared at them, and all his memories came back. He lifted his heavy body and looked at his dead loved ones.</p><p>"I missed you, but it wasn't all my fault, and now" he grabbed the medallion harder. "I have to help my living family". He turned around."Goodbye, Lucy, goodbye, Rebel."</p><p>He woke up all sweaty. He quickly realized that his hands were tied by handcuffs on long chains that were attached to the wall. He looked around and tried to recognize the real world around him.</p><p>Next to him lay unconscious ninjas and all the other masters who had recently disappeared. Missing Jay and Cole were also here.</p><p>Although the darkness made it difficult for him to see, he tried to see if they were alive. Some were kidnapped a few months ago and looked dead, Jay too. But when he looked at it, the rest looked like dead bodies, too.</p><p>A tall figure entered the cave. She resembled a woman with amethyst skin, her eyes were violet in the wild, and her horns and protruding fangs made her look even more like a beast. Remember her from your dream.</p><p>The demonic dragged a chain of unconscious Emmet, to which Rex reacted violently. He tried to get out of the grip of handcuffs, but he felt as if someone had taken some of his unnatural strength away from him and made him unable to get out of ordinary handcuffs.</p><p>"Who are you?" He was mad to see him cuffing his friend against the wall. "What do you want from us?"</p><p>"My name is Inokertis, if you want to know so much, man"  She leaned over him very low by her height. “And what do I want from you? You're not really guilty of anything. The one I was planning on taking revenge on unfortunately died long ago"</p><p>"Then why are you doing this? If your enemy is dead, why do you need all this?!"</p><p>"Everything you saw, this whole world was created by my enemy. I was supposed to kill him thousands of years ago, but he defeated me and imprisoned me in the mirror" It pointed to a huge mirror. "It is good that this Master of Amber came in time because I could use her energy when she touched the mirror and then I got your friend." She looked at Jay, and then she looked at Rex again. "I have to say, you have a strong will. You're the only one who got out of the nightmare. That's really impressive, considering what you've been through."</p><p>"I still don't understand your purpose. Why destroy this world when there is no one you hated? He won't see it."</p><p>"He's here. I mean, not exactly. His body died, but his soul went to one of the realities he created. He sees everything from there, and you and your friend came at the right time" She chipped her teeth.</p><p>"We have no control over any elements, so you don't need us for anything."</p><p>"No" she confirmed, "but your power to build and destroy is remarkably similar to that of Edrevile. It's a shame that Black exposed me. You know, I haven't finished my project and I can only kill one of you"</p><p>"One of us? Me or Emmet? What's the use of that? Do you want no competition? Taking away our power won't kill us."</p><p>"But you don't have the elements, did you forget? You have powers that come from another dimension, or rather dimensions, and they are connected to the life force or, in other words, the soul. My body is only able to hold four different powers. Heh, it's really a shame that I was exposed so early, one of you will be wasted."</p><p>Then Rex realized that she was about to kill him or Emmet. They were preparing their guns, which looked like a big blaster.</p><p>Rex tried to break out of his handcuffs again trying to use his power. Then he realized these handcuffs are made of metal that blocks all kinds of powers.</p><p>"My weapon is ready, and now it's time to tale the power. Hmm. Which one of you to choose" she was wandering her finger from Rex and Emmet until, at some point, she stalled her hand. "Emmet's more like the main victim. Look closely, man, as your closest friend dies before your eyes" She charged her weapon with a smile.</p><p>Oni aimed at Emmet, and Rex pulled harder, but he didn't notice that his right hand lighten up. The chains broke, he freed himself. The demon shot and Rex ran. At the last moment, he covered Emmet with his body, and a ball of energy pierced his body showing something in his body that looked like a platinum crystal.</p><p>"You're really stupid, and you could have lived a little more" It switched a small lever in the weapon that started taking the power and life force. All the energy accumulated in the little crystal that was in her tiara.</p><p>He felt as if his body had been torn into many pieces, making him scream loudly. But after the unimaginable pain came nothingness, he saw the darkness and felt nothing, he did not feel his body.</p><p>Emmet heard Rex screaming in his nightmare and woke up from it. He thought it was just a dream and this scream came from him, but seeing his friend roll up in pain, he realized it was really happening.</p><p>"REX!" He wanted to run to him when he fell to the ground, but couldn't get rid of the handcuffs.</p><p>The Rex's blank stare made Emmet even more convinced that he was dead. The builder couldn't believe it. He hoped it was all his too real nightmare.</p><p>Oni put a tiara on her head, put the gun down and raised her hand. The bodies of all the Masters of the Elements, except Skylor, Jay, Tox and Neuro, emanated different colors of light. Their energy went into the tiara. By taking their energy, they all woke up.</p><p>Oni created a glowing ball, threw it towards Emmet wanting to get rid of him, but instead of hitting him, she hit the mech that stood between them and protected the prisoner.</p><p>The mech was steered by Pixal, and Wu sat on the shoulder of a big robot, keeping his cane ready to fight the enemy.</p><p>"I was going to kill you one by one, but I think I'll do it later. You will be powerless to watch me destroy your land!" It ascended and flew through the hole in the upper vault created by the Pixal robot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nindroid and Master Wu cut everyone off from handcuffs. Most of them still felt too much stunned to know what really happened. All they knew was that their powers were taken away from them.</p><p>Pixal approached Emmet and un-cuffed him, and as soon as she did, he ran up to Rex's body.</p><p>"Rex! Rex! Rex! Wake up!" He screamed shaking him lightly, but he still looked lifeless.</p><p>The Builder's call caught the attention of others, especially Cole, who approached them immediately.</p><p>"What happened to him?"</p><p>"Oni did something to him... I think she took all his energy..." He was sobbing, keeping Rex close to himself. I think she was trying to kill me, and... and he saved me.</p><p>"His soul, which was connected to the power, was taken away from him", Wu said, "but his body is still alive. The pulse is barely felt, so we don't have much time. We have to break her tiara, and then we will regain power and free Rex's soul. We have to..."</p><p>"wait a minute" Cole interjected. "It's like Rex could be dead in a minute. It's gonna take too long to repel her attack and we don't know if we're gonna win."</p><p>"That's right" Master Wu confirmed it. "He'll last no longer than half an hour, but I can give him my life force to extend his body functions by about two hours. Maybe a little more, but if the soul does not return to the body by now, Rex will die" He sat on his knees and put his hand on Rex's chest and started to emanate a golden light.</p><p>"How do we stop Oni?" Lloyd asked.</p><p>"I'm the only one with power and I learned Spinjitzu. I don't know if that's enough to defeat a demon, but I have to try." He said trying to sound as confident as possible. He was ready for anything. He couldn't let his friend go, or at least not by trying to save him. "But I will need all the help I can get."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>A large, navy blue cloud appeared from nowhere above the small towns that were not far apart. Mighty lightning struck the houses, the ground was shaking. The fire was absorbing the houses, ice was freezing. People tried to avoid extremely unnatural and dangerous weather phenomena, but not everyone was lucky. Those who survived had to avoid the bodies of the dead. Most of them did not help the wounded. and they ran away.</p><p>She now decided to move to the capital because she knew that its destruction would cause the greatest panic among people who would try to avoid the destruction of the world without success.</p><p>Suddenly, the blue laser almost hit her corner, but she managed to create a protective barrier around her that stopped another laser hit. She turned around and saw the Ninja and Masters in advanced vehicles and mechs.</p><p>The second part of the team had already entered the city to help people escape. The green Ninja told the police to tell the citizens to leave the city immediately.</p><p>"You amaze me" She smiled at them." You don't have any power, you just sit in those miserable machines. You can't even match me with them."She squeezed the fist that lit the fire and shot one of the combat vehicles. She missed because the machine managed to escape because of its speed.</p><p>She felt something wrapped around her leg and then pulled her down hard, hitting the roof.</p><p>"I guess you forgot there was still power left, you demon."</p><p>Emmet was getting ready to kick, but his opponent reacted quickly, avoided his leg and shot him with lightning. That knocked him out, hitting the windows of another block and falling into an empty hallway. He got up, jumped out of there and dragged her into a Spinjitzu.</p><p>During this time, the allies tried to attack her while taking care not to shoot him. She flew up and was followed by mech led by Pixal. Inokirtes had previously grabbed Emmet by the hair. He was paralyzed by the poison element.</p><p>"I already told you something." At a rapid rate of descent, she conjured up a lump of ice that hit the mech. She damaged the big robot with a cannon that was built into his hand. It kept going down more and more until it hit its enemy in the ground. "None of you can match me, and neither can you."</p><p>Emmet tried to get up, but he couldn't get up, even though the poison stopped working. The muscles hurt too much for them to move. What she did with him and told him touched him. He felt they could really lose it.</p><p>Inokirtes returned to the fight and began to destroy mechs, so the masters had to flee from inside the vehicles and fight with ordinary plasma guns against her.</p><p>Brickowsky tried to get up again. He could not let them all down, he could not lose now. If he loses, Rex dies, everyone can die. He coughed, a little blood flew from his mouth. Why am I so weak?</p><p>The big part of the block started falling apart, and then it broke. It fell right on the warriors who were trying to escape a fatal blow. Some of them covered their heads with their hands while agreeing to die, but nothing fell on them.</p><p>It all happened literally in a few seconds. Emmet's right hand lit up and a sparkling lotus flower tattoo appeared on his hand. Exactly the same was the stone, legendary glove that turned out to be false. Or at least that's what they thought before, fortunately, they were wrong. Lloyd was the first to open his eyes and see the very bright light that blinded him for a moment.</p><p>All of Emmet's outfit was platinum, as were his eyes and hair, which waved as if they had lost their gravity. A huge part of the building disappeared, and the people there fell on a mattress that appeared from nowhere.</p><p>“Emmet...” Lloyd got up shocked and looked at the platinum gloves. “But the legend was true! I don't know how, but you had it all the time and you're a platinum warrior!”</p><p>“Help people” He spoke firmly, like a true leader. “I will try to destroy her  tiara. I'll just take it somewhere first...”</p><p>He didn't manage to say everything because Lloyd interrupted him and gave him a quick kiss.</p><p>“Wait, since when are they together?” He asked Jay and looked at Kai expecting a specific answer.</p><p>“I don't know anything. They didn't tell us.”</p><p>“Go on” Emmet was chasing them. “I'll see you later” He jumped and there were metal wings on his back and jet boots on his legs.</p><p>He flew straight to them, which levitated high above the city. He hit her so hard by surprise that she landed in the forest, which was a few kilometers away from the city limits. His first part of the strategy was to pull Inokirtes away from people and fight her in a safe field.</p><p>The Platinum Warrior landed before her. Earlier he wore a platinum mask that was very similar to the one that the ninjas wear.</p><p>Inokirtes didn't foresee that Emmet could release his true power, but she wasn't afraid to fight him, because her gathered power still exceeded his.</p><p>“So this is how you want to play it, pull me away from the city and fight beyond the reach of innocent people.” She turned her head strangely satisfied.</p><p>Her eyes glowed different colors, and with her hands, she created different shapes, as if she was trying to conjure something up. The warrior had a bullet of energy or a similar attack, but instead of attacking her, there were creatures that looked like her but were created from different elements.</p><p>“My servants! Fly to destroy this city and all warriors!” She commanded them, and the creatures immediately listened to their ruler.</p><p>Emmet wanted to stop them, but Inokirtes did not let him escape by tying his limbs with lianas with sharp spikes. This stopped him, but thanks to his platinum costume the spikes did not hurt him.</p><p>Boiling lava appeared under Emmet's feet, but it did not burn his outfit or hurt him. His outfit came in handy again as an effective armor, he didn't even feel the heat. The warrior used it to free himself from the vines by dipping them in lava.</p><p>He came out of the lava and started running towards it, but it suddenly sank into the ground. He focused on trembling the ground because it could have happened from any side. Rock came out of the ground and it hit, and he couldn't defend himself against it. The fire raged, lightning was attacking from all sides, and the water caused the flood. Too many elements attacked him at once for him to react. In addition, he had not yet managed to learn to use all his super abilities. He often did it spontaneously.</p><p>The demon jumped off the ground and stunned him with a charged energy ball. The Platinum Warrior lost consciousness, and Rex's final death was only minutes away.</p><p>She wanted to end his life, but her motorbike stopped her from entering it. The bike was driven by Pixal and Zane in the second seat, who jumped in time before the bike tried.</p><p>The white Ninja ran up to Emmet, who was still a platinum warrior and examined his condition. He was alive, but for now, he's not gonna wake up.</p><p>They rose after the fall faster than a pair of nindroids predicted. She gathered power and fired it at three of her enemies. Pixal shielded the builder and her beloved and exposed herself to a wave of destruction.</p><p>”Pixal! Move back!”” Zane yelled scared as her body began to disintegrate. “RUN!”</p><p>“No! Shoot the tiara!” She told him to keep covering them. Her system went crazy. she tried to transfer her mind to some nearest computer or satellite, but it was impossible with that kind of damage. “Thank you, Zane... for everything, and now... SHOT!”</p><p>He did what she told him to do without thinking. He aimed at a moving target waiting a few seconds to fire the blaster. He pressed the trigger perfectly hitting the crystal and smashed it into smallpieces. At this point, they stopped using their power but managed to destroy Pixal's entire body and mind. The nindroid turned into dust.</p><p>The demonic screamed in pain as all the elements took over her body, and Rex's soul and power flew at an extraordinary speed up looking for her body.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Elemonsters attacked the city from all sides. The Inokirtes' servant ruling over the ground erected a rock wall around the entire city so that people could not get out. The Ninja did not prepare themselves for an attack by a dozen or so creatures, but for one demon.</p><p>Lloyd told Nya to try to kill one of them. Smith aimed at the Elemonster Of Fire and let a stream of water flow onto it, which was fired by a cannon, but the creatures turned out to be smarter than they thought. The Fire creature blew the fire into the stream with great force. All the water evaporated, and the cannon exploded.</p><p>"They're really powerful and intelligent, watch out for them" Green Ninja informed on the phone. He was in constant contact with the entire team, so he could analyze the situation they found themselves in. “Jay, we're gonna need the Destiny's Bounty to get the citizens out of here.</p><p>"I'm on it!"</p><p>"Cole, what's your situation?"  Lloyd heard some blows through the phone that drowned out the master of the earth a little.</p><p>"I'm trying to find a safe place for the citizens" He interrupted to fend off another attack. "But it's not easy."</p><p>"Okay, defend them, and I--" He took out his sword when he saw the earth elemonsterapproaching. "I'm hanging up."</p><p>The green Ninja jumped up before the Elemonster struck the asphalt with his fist, causing an earthquake and part of the road to fall apart.</p><p>Not far from the leader, Skylor and Kai also fought the speed and shadow element. Skylor had all the elements in the past thanks to her ability to absorb them, so she knew how to defend herself effectively against such attacks.</p><p>The Red Ninja noticed that on the roof of one of the blocks there was an ice pick. She froze a small part of the road, and at the same time, the earth elemental was pushing the leader straight into the frozen area.</p><p>"Lloyd! Don't go there!" He yelled, but his friend's leg had already touched the frozen area.</p><p>Kai started running to save him. The frozen road became mobile and sharp, icy stalagmites fired from it that pierced the green ninja's body.</p><p>"LLOYD!"</p><p>***</p><p>Wu tried to give Rex energy in small amounts, but after a while, his body started to demand more because it needed its soul. The master let Rex go, and exhausted he fell to the ground. He wasted almost all his energy and could no longer keep him alive.</p><p>Suddenly a bright light dazzled him for a few seconds. Wu guessed it must have been the soul of Rex, but it might have been too late.</p><p>He sat down slowly and waited for Rex to give some sign of life. After a few protracted moments, Rex sat down suddenly and started catching his breath.</p><p>"Wow, what was that?" He grabbed his head. " I've never felt so terrible in my life... Ouch..."</p><p>"You were out of your life force and power" He answered in a slightly hoarse voice.</p><p>"Oh, you're back" He looked at the Master. He wanted to ask where he had been all this time, but there were sparkling marks on his left hand. "What is that?"</p><p>"Marks from the legendary platinum gloves. When someone touches them, their power passes to that person, but I see you have one".</p><p>"The other one probably has Emmet, but wait- does it mean, we've had this glove the whole time?" He stood up looking at the marks, which suddenly made his hand glove appear, and his outfit became platinum. After slight stunting, he looked around the cave. "Where are the others?"</p><p>"They're fighting Inokirtes in the capital, head north. You have to help them. Fly fast."</p><p>Rex nodded his head, made jet boots out of nothing and flew out of the cave.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Zane was staring at the place where Pixal was just standing. He couldn't believe she sacrificed herself. He knew she could do it, but he didn't expect to lose her forever. Nothing could bring her back to life by completely destroying her body, especially her system.</p><p>Inokirtes tried to keep all the elements in her body. She wasn't willing to accept defeat, she almost took revenge. She decided to accumulate power until she was in control, and she'll create a bomb that will destroy the entire continent when the power of destruction is released. She knew she would die then, but her goal would be achieved.</p><p>However, her plan was interrupted by a second platinum warrior who was approaching her at great speed. Rex created a cannon with small rockets. He fired missiles straight at her, which stopped the accumulation of energy in her body.</p><p>At this point, Emmet woke up. Rex landed next to him and Zane, who looked completely broken down. None of the builders knew why. They didn't have time to guess now.</p><p>"Rex" grabbed his hand to get up " you're alive! And your clothes are on, just like mine!"</p><p>"Yes, but it's not over yet" He pointed his hand at Demon, who was preparing to attack, despite the energy that was trying to tear her apart.</p><p>Her body began to defend itself and pushed out one of the elements. The ice element returned to its owner. Feeling the return of power, Zane got up without saying a word, jumped and sent a series of icicles of ice to her, which rushed with a force similar to firing a cartridge from a gun.</p><p>The warriors joined the offensive. They tried to defend themselves and attack at the same time, but it was impossible in the situation she found herself in, so she moved on to the defensive itself.</p><p>They attacked her in different ways, and she continued to defend herself with a protective shield. She had already lost three powers, but this time the elements were taken over by platinum warriors to defeat her faster.</p><p>With each blow, her barrier became weaker. They attacked her until she lost all her powers. Her barrier was destroyed and her body became fragile. But she didn't look at them at all as if she regretted all this.</p><p>"You won, but I won't rest until I have my revenge on the creator of this world. But I have made a small success" She turned her head towards Zane. "You lost your friend and your leader."</p><p>"What? What is she talking about?" Emmet asked surprised, and then he remembered that Pixal was to come with Zane in case of trouble. "Where is Pixal? And the leader? Lloyd?!"</p><p>The white ninja couldn't stand it anymore. She killed his lover and his friend. The left hand caught fire and the right hand turned into an icy fist. He wanted revenge, but he saw the vision through the power of his mind. He entered her brain and saw what was hidden under false memories.</p><p>"She is not herself" The ice melted and the fire extinguisher. "We have to help her."</p><p>"What are you talking about? Zane!" Rex yelled without believing what he heard. "She killed Pixal, your girlfriend and Lloyd! And then she kidnapped us all, took our powers, wanted to destroy Ninjago and kill everyone!"</p><p>"I know, but it's not her fault," He said. "Trust me and let's help her."</p><p>Rex turned his head to Emmet. His eyes sparkled intense and unnatural green through Lloyd's element. He could clearly read anxiety in them but also trust in the Master of Ice.</p><p>"Let's help her" Emmet spoke, and Rex nodded reluctantly.</p><p>Zane put his fingers to the temples of the weak Inokirtes, who tried to break free at first, but her body refused to obey, too weak for any attack.</p><p>Rex put his hand on Zane's shoulder and Emmet on the other. They focused all the elements on Zane, and he focused them mainly on the power of the mind. The Master's of Ice eyes lit up. The demon's purple-sparkling eyes turned gold. When they finished, Oni passed out.</p><p>"And now she's good?" Rex asked with contempt in his voice.</p><p>"I didn't see everything, but I saw enough. It's-" he broke it off because he couldn't believe it himself" the mother of Spinjitsu's First Master. The Oni did something to her, so her personality changed. I hope we cured her and she will be herself now.</p><p>Rex wanted to ask his friend's opinion, but he disappeared. He saw the silhouette of his body in the distance. He flew into town.</p><p>***</p><p>Emmet didn't want to believe the words of Inokirtes. Pixal was certainly killed, but she could lie with Lloyd to make them angry.</p><p>He saw the ice spikes from above. He decided to land in front of them and then he saw the Green Ninja at their ends. Deathly stalagmites passed through the head, breast and hand, and red blood was flowing from the wounds.</p><p>"He's really dead..." He fell to his knees and his mystical form disappeared.</p><p>Tears were flowing into his eyes, but he was still looking towards the deceased, unable to believe how he died.  In addition, someone he loved died, as well as Pixal and many other people. He felt as if he had lost this battle, although he managed to save this world from total destruction.</p><p>Kai shouted the name of the Master of Energy and tried to climb there to pull him down, but he kept slipping from the sharp icicles. Skylor tried to calm him down, but. He realized that Emmet was here.</p><p>"You..." He ran to him, and from the momentum, he put his fists in his face. "It was your fault! He died because of you".</p><p>"Kai! Kai! Calm down!" The Master of Amber held her boyfriend down so he wouldn't throw himself at him. "It's not Emmet's fault!"</p><p>"I'm sorry... I'm really sorry..." he mumbled, though he couldn't really forgive himself.</p><p>All the ninjas, together with the builders and Wu, waited on the Destiny's Bounty for Oni to wake up. Three days passed and during that time they helped to rebuild the destruction, and Inokirtes still did not wake up.</p><p>They couldn't organize the funerals two fallen soldiers, because the priority was to help people.</p><p>"What if she wakes up and is still angry? She's very dangerous".Jay said looking at his friends.</p><p>"Then we will do something," Master Wu said looking at her. "If everything that Zane saw is true, she is my grandmother.  I thought that only with my brother would I have such problems..."</p><p>Suddenly Inokirtes moved, and then she created eyes and looked around the room slowly. She sat down and looked at those who were standing next to the bed. They had weapons prepared in case of an attack from her side.</p><p>"Where am I?" She asked and put her hand on the sore forehead. "What happened?"</p><p>"She doesn't remember" Nya was the first to put down her weapon. "Tell us first, who are you?"</p><p>"Inokirtes, I came to some land with my son and..."</p><p>"First Master of Spinjitzu?" Wu asked.</p><p>"Yes, he made Spinjitzu and the whole world, but then I was kidnapped and..." She was trying to remember exactly what happened to her. Then all the memories just after the brainwashing came back. "Oh, no... I tried to take the power away from my son and kill him... What he did to me..."</p><p>"Tell us exactly what happened" Zane, who hardly spoke at all, insisted. But he wanted to know her true story, not just the blurry parts he'd seen before.</p><p>"I'll tell you, although my story will change what I did to all of you anyway."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Inokirtes went to the stone palace. The ruler called his three best warriors and commanders to assign them a mission.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You summoned us, sir"  She nodded with respect.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, everyone gets their assignments. I was guided by your skills in assigning them" He got up and walked up to them. "You Leiran have to go north. The army in this region needs a commander. The previous one was killed in a dragon attack. I'm sure you'll replace him worthily. Go there immediately."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, my lord" He turned around immediately leaving the throne room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pristenti you will train new warriors. You are the best at controlling the power of destruction. Even better than me, I admit."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But, sir, don't flatter me like that," She said a little embarrassed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are too modest, but I respect that attitude. You, too, start right away."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pristenti nodded to him and, like Leiran, and left the throne room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And what will happen to me, sir?" She asked, and couldn't wait to be answered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You were always curious. The mission I have chosen for you will be perfect for you, but very dangerous" His face was serious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So exciting too" Oni  trying to stop their emotions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Inokirtes" he took a moment to take a closer look at her "you'll have to turn your character into a dragon and join the ranks of the enemy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh..." she didn't know what to think about it. "It's really dangerous..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know, but no one, except you, was watching the dragon. When others were killing them, you watched them, studied their behavior from afar, and they can't sense your energy through your strange, innate aura."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, but that's right, it was from a distance. They're as intelligent as we are. I just thought... we could get along somehow."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's not possible, Inokirtes. You know well that we've tried to do it before. The dragons want to kill us because we're destroying. That's their main reason."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They just don't understand that we need to destroy too."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's why you have to go there and find out about their plans. They are a threat to our entire race. Although they have the power to create, they destroy much more than we do. Think about how many have already died in defense of our lands. We couldn't help but defend ourselves, because then they would really get rid of us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If there's really nothing more we can do for peace between us, I'll go there as a dragon and spy on them. I'm sure I'll find out more."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then go. Just be careful. Once they discover your identity, they'll kill you without any thought." He warned her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I hope not. I'd like to live a few thousand more years" She laughed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She stood in front of huge, thick pillars that separated the borders. One belonged to the Dragons, the other to Oni. No one protected the borders, because a distance too close could expose both sides to even more destruction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inokirtes slowly crossed the border. She was afraid of it, but also excited. She loved dangerous adventures, and turning into a dragon and joining their ranks met all the insanity limits she had never crossed before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes dragons without power are born, I've seen them. Then they're sure to believe that I'm just such a dragon, but what do I look like? I don't think I'm gonna make a purple dragon because they don't exist. It'll be too suspicious, uh... O! I'm gonna look like lightning dragons! Blue is my second favorite color! She smiled at herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She spotted a cave. She checked to see if there's anyone inside, so no one could see how it turns.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After the transformation, she flew right out of the cave. She was glad she was there because she could transform herself into all animals and races, and that enabled her to fly. She loved flying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She saw a dragon settlement in the distance. This race inhabited the caves they made themselves. It may have seemed simple, but the corridors were often several dozen kilometers long. They also had their rooms without furniture, because they were unnecessary. The dragons developed mainly nature and its beauty, but they transformed it with their hands and created buildings with tools.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two huge reptiles flew to a stranger. At first, they just watched her, but then they spoke their language. Most of them knew it, including the Inokirtes, because they were guided to know their enemy's language.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where do you come from and what's your name?" The grey dragon with a few green scales asked. Most wind dragons looked like that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Honestly," she thought about the answer for a moment. "I don't remember, I woke up in some cave and I don't know how I got there."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You must have hit your head very hard" another dragon stated" You have amnesia. Your memories may come back or you may never remember who you were."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh... Really?" Inokirtes asked sadly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Flameferna, calm down. Don't take your hope away from that poor dragon" The other dragon said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I only told the truth, Starwind" He rolled his eyes. "Fly behind us, we'll surely find a free cave for you. We've created a little too many of them, so there's room."</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>It's been two weeks since she settled in a dragon settlement. She learned some new information, such as that Firstbourne, the dragon lord and owner of all elemental powers, conceived a son several years ago. Inokirtes decided to gather more information about him. She will have the opportunity to do so because Starwind and Flameferna told her that Firstbourne's son would come to their settlement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lightning Sound, come on!"Dragon of the Wind called her. "He will arrive soon!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm coming" She got up and flew after him, and a moment later the Fire Dragon joined them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inokirtes admitted that she liked the two of them, but she knew that they would certainly hate her if they found out about her true identity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All the dragons of the settlement gathered to welcome the son of the ruler, who had already arrived. He was a little bigger than the other dragons, his scales shone in emerald colors, and his eyes sparkled with gold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Welcome" He bowed, and his subjects did the same. "I, Forest Wild, have come here to test our soldiers' skills and train them if necessary. For many centuries we have been at war with the demons of destruction. We must be able to defend ourselves, and if necessary, attack. This settlement is also one of their most vulnerable because it is located near the border and therefore needs new recruits." He has approached his subjects. "Anyone?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inokirtes has left the crowd.  If she wanted to know more about the dragon lord's son, she had to be closer to him so she could watch him without any suspicion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm Lightning Sound and I don't have any power, but that doesn't mean I'm useless. I want to be useful to my people."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, just because you don't have powers, doesn't mean you can't be a warrior. The most important thing is courage, dedication and skill." Forest Wild has come close to her. "We'll see if you can become a soldier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will do my best." She assured him and nodded.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Inokirtes not only practiced with the prince but also alone to catch up. Fighting in the form of a dragon fascinated her because their bodies were very different from those of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After some time she started to fall in love with Forest Wild. At first, she thought he was a stiff commander who only cared about fighting, but later she discovered that he cared about every soldier. After group exercises, he was able to devote his time to individual lessons to improve the skills of weaker dragons. It turned out that the young dragon reciprocated her feelings. They felt they were made for each other, but Inokirtes never revealed her true identity to him. She wanted to tell him, but it took too much risk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A month and a half later, Oni army attacked them. She had to fight against her own to keep up appearances, but in fact, it was her first and last fight on the dragons' side, because Forest Wild sacrificed, protecting her from the blow. Desperate, she fled the battlefield, unable to look at it and afraid for her life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In a cave near the border, she turned into her true identity. For two days she did not leave her, plunging into her sadness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then she returned to her country, reported to the ruler, and also told them that Firstbourne had a son, but had died in battle and would no longer be a threat to them. She said this with an indifference not to reveal what really connected her to her successor. She was also hurt by the fact that her lord was happy with the news.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a while, she noticed strange symptoms. At first, she thought she was sick, but then she realized that it was perfectly natural, because she got pregnant. She felt the life that was developing in her. She didn't expect it to be genetically possible at all. Oni who got pregnant with the Dragon? This is pure madness! She wanted it to be born, but she was also afraid that her baby, which would be a hybrid, would die at birth or in her, and if she was born and healthy, she would be condemned to hide in her home forever. She did not really know if she would be able to change her character. She certainly won't be able to do it in the first weeks of her life, because even children can't do it right away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a few months, it was time for a new life to come. Inokirtes moved and lived in a house that was far from towns and villages to protect her child more effectively.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The birth was painless. The Inokirtes race, through their ability to change the form, could adapt their bodies to such situations, so they felt no pain or discomfort.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>First, she washed her baby and only then she looked at it carefully. A small male creature, the shape of his body resembled the one he had, two arms and legs without claws, and his face did not resemble a dragon at all. His hair was golden, as was his skin, which in several places had green scales. He also had black horns, dragon wings and a tail. She could not see the color of her son's eyes, because he had not opened them yet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are so tiny and unusual" She wrapped him in a blanket. "I've already chosen a name for you. Edrewil definitely fits you, my ray of light".</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's been years, and the Inokirtes' son continued to grow. He was able to change his figure like his mother, so none of them realized he was a hybrid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inokirtes realized after a time that Edrewil did not know his limits. He could create and destroy, but he couldn't do it on a larger scale to see where his power ends, because it would expose him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One day, when the hybrid was over twenty, he first saw dragons. Inokirtes told him about them and did not hide the fact that his father was one of them. He wanted to know his other roots, so in the evening he asked directly:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mom, can I go to Dragonland?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" You know you'll have to take care of yourself there. I have strange flaws, purple skin instead of black, and the power of destruction that the Dragons cannot sense. But your power is perceptible"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll be careful, Mom" He smiled." After all, you know me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, I do, and that's why I'm afraid for you. You're as curious as I am," she admitted. She came up to him and hugged him. He was 20 centimetres taller than her. "I love you, son."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too, Mom."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Years passed, and Edrewil lived among dragons. Inokirtes wasn't worried about him, because sometimes he would come home to tell her what had happened to him over the past weeks. What surprised her most was that the dragons did not react to him hostilely, but Edrewil told her that Firstbourne immediately recognized her grandson in him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He saved the dragon villages from Oni several times. He didn't kill anyone then, he didn't want to take anyone's life. With his powers, he could fight so that no one would suffer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The situation became more and more difficult because they wanted Edrewil to join them and so did the Dragons. He couldn't choose between them for a simple reason: he belonged to both races. He knew that it was all about his extraordinary power. No dragon and none of them had such great power, and that led to even bigger, more fierce fights between them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hybrid could no longer manage it. He tried to reconcile the kingdoms, as previous generations did, but even he could not do so. He would never reconcile them, but it was because of his fighting power that they became more and more bloody, so he decided to leave this dimension.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mom!’ He entered a small house quickly. "We have to go!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What? Where do you want to go?" She asked surprised.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I mean... if you want to stay here, I won't force you. I can open up passages to other dimensions like dragons, but if you don't want to, Mom, I'll understand..." He sighed. He wanted Inokirtes to go with him because he was the only one who never wanted his power.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wouldn't want? I'd really like to visit other lands! It'll be exciting!" She was happy. "I hope they'll leave you alone when we're gone."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's why I want to get out of here. I don't feel free here at all either. This war is pointless, but nobody wants to listen" He said he was angry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inokirtes sighing out exactly understanding that feeling. She started to collect the most necessary things in her bag, and then she threw it over her shoulder and went out with her son.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Edrewil stretched out his hands ahead. Hands were entwined with golden flames that looked like gloves. A portal in the shape of a circle appeared, which resembled a whirl of black and navy blue mass. After a moment of uncertainty, they jumped into the portal, which closed behind them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They travelled for a long time visiting various dimensions. They also saw many unusual races and animals, for example, the low beings that lived on an extremely advanced planet. Their entire planet had tall buildings in the shape of cuboids, and the creatures themselves seemed very sensitive. Sometimes they considered something that was not an insult, but an ordinary joke. They also learned from them that there were five other planets in this world where life exists, but Inokirtes and Edrewil decided to move to another dimension instead of visiting other planets in this one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After some time they came across a planet where life, in general, was developed on a bacterial level. Empty, great land and water, that's all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's empty here, there will be nothing to explore."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's perfect!" Suddenly Edrewil shouted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But what do you mean?" There's nothing here!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's it! I can check the limits of my powers and I can create and destroy without harming anyone or anything!" He was happy. "I want to create my world right here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then act. Create, son, and if you want to destroy something, remember that your mother also has the power to destroy and wants to have fun sometimes."She giggles, enjoying his happiness.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The following years passed and the world was developing more and more. Edrewil created many rivers, lakes, mountains, forests, meadows, as well as various animals. He modelled a lot on the worlds he had visited before. He transformed some things more, others less. He liked to experiment and created large insects, which in other dimensions were small. But he wanted to create something else, something more ambitious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you thinking about?" His mother asked him when she saw him staring at the stars.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"To create several races that would be similar to me." He answered by turning his head towards her. "This is a serious decision. I want them to be like us, intelligent, creative."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But they won't have any special abilities" He answered in a depressed tone. "That's one of the things I can't give them. Such powerful energy doesn't come from me, and I can't create it. Without it, they'll be very weak and hard to live without."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We don't live by power alone. Imagine what life would be like if you had to live in your world without them." She offered him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pretty hard, but maybe they could do it. I know!" He jumped up with joy to find a solution."Let them go into technology! We have seen in many dimensions how ordinary beings have created different machines. This science is a different kind of magic. It will probably take them some time, but they can do it! I'll see what I do next."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Inokirtes went for a walk alone to the forest that Edrewil had just created. It was quite specific because the trees shone their own light at night, each in a different color.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This will probably be one of my favorite places," She said to herself by picking a shiny flower. "It's really beautiful here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She heard a swish and felt a strong prick in her shoulder. She touched a sore spot and felt a small arrow. After a while, she weakened. She tried to find the culprit with her foggy eyes, but soon she fell on the grass, passing out.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"What...what happened..." She whispered and opened her eyes. Her hands were handcuffed and she was in a cage. "Where am I?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"In prison" The famous Inokirtes Oni emerged from the shadows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Leiran" She looked at him. He had silver bracelets on his wrists. Only the lord wore them, and since he had them... "Why are you wearing them? They don't belong to you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They already do" There was a smile on his face. "Let's say the previous ruler tragically ended his rule.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You killed him. Why did you kill him?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When you and your wonderful child ran away, he wouldn't look for you. But I thought otherwise. We need Edrewil's power, and since he didn't want to listen, well, you had to get rid of him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not only did you kill the ruler, you still want to find my son to use his power!?" She moved violently and then she was electrocuted. She fell to her knees feeling pain in her whole body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, and you'll help me with that" His smile was wider.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will never do that."  She spat on the floor showing her contempt for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" But you will. One of our scientists managed to make a substance out of a dragon of the mind. All we have to do is give it to you and you want to take the power and kill your son."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Edrewil's been looking for his mom for four whole days. He couldn't find her anywhere. He got more and more worried. Inokirtes couldn't leave him without a reason. He was also afraid that one of his experiments hurt her and ate her. For example, a giant scarab that lives in the desert.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly he noticed a portal in the distance, which was just opening, and in a moment it was closed. He climbed up and flew to check it out. He saw someone standing there and recognized his mother by the shape.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mom! I've been looking for you for so long! Where would..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he got close to her, she hit him. Completely confused, Edrewil shook up and looked in her direction. For a moment he thought he was mistaken, but it was definitely her, not some of them who changed for her. He felt the energy of the true Inokirtes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mom, what happened," He asked and approached her slowly. Her light purple eyes became dark, almost black, and she had a tiara with a small crystal on her forehead, which she had not worn before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mom? You call your enemy strange" She said to set herself in a combat position.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Enemy? I am not the enemy! Who did this to you?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not the one you think I am" She snorted.  "And now it's best you don't move. It'll be more painful to pull your power out if you're wriggling."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fight has begun. Edrewil tried not to fight Inokirtes and tried to talk, but no words gave her any hope of remembering anything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was only one thing he could do at that moment. He created a magic mirror in which he imprisoned her. The mirror had been asleep for many thousands of years, but he couldn't put her consciousness to sleep, so she could hear everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Edrewil tried to restore her memory in various ways, but the poison that was given to her was sealed with a magic that only a few knew. No dragon or they could take it off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why am I useless? I couldn't save you!" Nervous he hit the mirror, but not so hard as to smash it." Even when I have so much power!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he saw some visions of the future that might have happened. Only one of them was his mother cured.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Platinum Warriors..."He whispered. "People from other dimensions, but with the power to destroy and create. Same as my own, yet so different, but for this one vision to have a chance, I will have to leave this world at some point. Then there will be three different ways out." He looked in the mirror where Inokirtes was trapped. "I'll sacrifice myself for you, Mom. I hope they can save you if I couldn't." He wiped away the tears with his hand and walked away from the mirror, leaving them deeply hidden in the cave.</em>
</p><p>"And that was it." She finished her story.</p><p>They looked at her with admiration. They knew she was telling the truth because Wu had checked her energy before and it was consistent with the energy of his dead father.</p><p>"I..." she looked at them with great remorse "I killed my own great-grandson..." She hid her face in her hands and started crying.</p><p>"It's not your fault, Inokirtes" Master Wu approached her. “You had no control over yourself. Edrewil knew about it and now" He looked at his students" We all know the truth"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The snow was slowly crumbling from the bright sky. The day, even though beautiful, carried in the air the atmosphere of mourning of the whole team. At the funeral, Inokirtes appeared, as well as the creator of Pixal, Cyrus Borg.</p><p>Lloyd's ashes were carried by Wu because he belonged to his closest family, and Zane carried the ashes of Pixal. In her honor, her favorite flowers, which symbolized her death, were burned. The others were quite good lanterns.</p><p>They decided to bury them at Zane's father's grave. It had been planned for a long time, but no one expected this day to come so quickly for the two members of their team and family.</p><p>When they arrived, the nindroid put the urn down for a while and made ice sculptures. The figures depicting the dead were erect and smiles were carved on their faces. The ice master tried to reproduce them as best he could. They looked alive, only in larger sizes.</p><p>They all came closer. Zane and Wu began to spill the ashes, and the rest of them let go of the lanterns, which rose up.</p><p>The nindroid fell to its knees. It seemed like he was crying, even when it was impossible for tears to appear. Rex, who was standing closest to him, noticed that there was frost on the robot's metal face, which looked like frozen tears.</p><p>Rex wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. He understood the pain that everyone around him felt but was jealous of them. They lost their loved ones, but not everyone and their world was not destroyed. But he did not want to share his thoughts with them. He knew that this would not reduce the pain that they were feeling and that it could get even worse.</p><p>Emmet felt guilty for all this. Kai apologized to him for his previous behavior but still could not get it out of his head. He still felt that everyone could have survived if he had acted more sensibly or come up with a better tactic. His friends died because of his mistakes, and one of them started to have a romantic feeling.</p><p>He raised his head and looked straight ahead. In the sculpture, he saw his reflection and the intense green color of his eyes, which betrayed the presence of green ninja energy. This is the only thing left for Lloyd and was not a material thing. His energy will be passed on to the group leader, who will soon be chosen by four golden weapons. He had little hope that he would be chosen to keep part of his beloved, but at the same time, he felt that this was impossible because of the power he already possessed.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>After returning to the monastery, the builder sneaked out at night and climbed to the roof. He sat on it and looked at the stars. He wondered what had happened to the dead, if they had hit this spiritual land or if nothing had happened to them and they had simply melted away.</p><p>He heard somebody coming up to the roof. He came to the end and looked down. It was Rex. He was on top.</p><p>"I already thought you wanted to run away. I was worried and I had to see if you really did." He admitted it and sat down with him. "You okay?"</p><p>"I think so." He sighed hard. "I can't sleep because I think about it all the time. I could have saved them in time, and I was useless..."</p><p>"I know how you feel" He looked at Emmet with understanding.</p><p>Then he started telling him about his past. His friend listened carefully, and he couldn't believe what the hell Rex went through.</p><p>"Like... How did you hide it?" He asked shocked.</p><p>"I told everything to Cole when we were in the temple. I just couldn't. I held it for a very long time." He laughed briefly. "It's not your fault, Emmet. It wasn't my fault that my world was destroyed and my whole family died. It was a big accident, but then I realized I had a family again. The pain will remain, but you can't stay in it all the time. You have to move on. Even if it's difficult."</p><p>"Thanks, Rex" He smiled a little at him. " It helped a little. And I remembered that Inokirtes told me a little more about our power. We can open up portals to other dimensions."</p><p>"I understand" He shook his head a little bit, but I'm not going. I only knew your world before, and I didn't think about it much. I just wanted to run away, but if I flew there now, the old pain would be renewed. Lucy will never be with me again and I won't have a family with her. Now my home is here and my family is here."</p><p>"In fact, I feel the same way. I don't want to go back there. Honestly, I thought you wanted to, but I guess there's no problem.  Besides,"He lifted his head up and then towards him "We can't leave them now.”</p><p>"You're right. They need support more than ever."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going to go now?"</p><p>Wu asked Inokirtes. He couldn't believe he met her. He thought she was long gone because his father never mentioned her. Once, when he asked about her, he said she was missing. Now he understood the whole situation."</p><p>"I'm going to travel around Ninjago. I want to visit every corner of this place. After all, my son created it, and what will I do next? I don't know yet, but I'm sure I'll find something."She turned her back on him. "I see you're getting old, grandson, but you'd look forty years old if it weren't for that beard."</p><p>"I'm also half-man too, and I'm over a thousand years old, so much, much more than the average man" He approached her with his stick. "I don't quite know how much I'm going to live. As long as I live, I want to be a teacher of my students. They're like family to me.</p><p>"I know. Thank you for your forgiveness. See you, Wu, my grandson. Take good care of them."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It's been a month since the funeral and that's the day the ninja were called. The master called them in an important matter. They suspected what Wu wanted from them, it was obvious. The team needed a leader.</p><p>Master Wu put four gold weapons in the training room. They were to decide who would lead and who would replace the green ninja.</p><p>In the past, Zane, Kai, Cole and Jay fought for that title. Each one of them wanted it, and yet it was Lloyd Garmadon. They accepted it, although they felt disappointed.</p><p>Today was completely different. They had a chance to find out again who is worthy of the title, but it was a good thing that they lost and now they have to rebuild the team. The Ninjas were hoping that Emmet or Rex would be chosen.</p><p>Brickowsky went first. Although he had the element of Lloyd, nothing happened, the weapons did not react. Right after him, there was Rex and also no reaction. Next were Zane, Nya and Jay, but the weapons still did not react.</p><p>It was Kai's turn, the Master of Fire, who was the most nervous of all. Slowly and unsurely he entered the middle. Nothing happened after a few seconds. He wanted to leave already, but the weapons suddenly started to shine and they rose to the top rotating around the red ninja.</p><p>"What? I...?" He only managed to say so much when he saw the golden glow.</p><p>Emmet came up to him and held out his hand. Kai took it without saying a word, and Brickowsky gave the energy element to the new leader. The eyes of the Builder became dark green again, but Kai's brown eyes changed color to emerald. He felt that he was overwhelmed by a huge power, which he did not want to accept so much.</p><p>The weapons fell after he left the circle. The Master of Fire had a lowered head, which he lifted up after a while to be able to look at everyone.</p><p>"Everything okay, Kai?" His worried sister asked him.</p><p>"No, it's not okay," He said seriously, and then he took the air out and let it out. "But we can handle it."He smiled and stretched out his hand to his friends "together."</p><p>Everyone went up to the new leader and also stretched out their hands, except Rex and Emmet.</p><p>"Come on, you're part of the team." Cole encouraged them, but he noticed the uncertainty in their faces. "Unless you're going back to your dimension."</p><p>"No" Rex shook his head. "So? We're gonna get ourselves some ninja outfits too?"</p><p>"Yeah, I even made them for you" Master Wu went up to the wardrobe and pulled out the blue orange outfit and the other one in navy blue and green.</p><p>"Cool," Emmet took the clothes from the master " but how did you know we wouldn't go back home?"</p><p>"A thought" he shrugged.</p><p>They laughed and then made a Spinjitzu to change in a few seconds. Then they joined the others by stretching their hands inside.</p><p>"NINJA GO!"They shouted at the same time and lifted their hands up.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>